The Words I've Never Said
by kisses-can-kill
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts and a new DADA teacher. What does everybody think of her? And why is there so much drama? Rated R for language, sex, rape, & all that other stuff! Please read & review.
1. The Hogwarts Express

"Hermione! Don't tell me your reading 'History A Hogwarts' again?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. I am reading it again." She told him. Hermione eyed Harry closely. They were on the Hogwarts Express heading off to their school of "Witchcraft and Wizardry" for their sixth year. Hermione now being sixteen had grown up over the summer, she no longer had her bushy brown hair and she formed just well. She had nice brown curls that flowed right down her face; she had defiantly grown in some places.

Harry on the other hand, had grown up last year. He grew some more over the summer, now he was even taller than usual, he had his untidy jet-black hair, but he had muscles. He obviously was working out over the summer to prepare for Quidditch. He was starting to look even more like his father.

"Hermione, I don't think you should read that book anymore! It's going to get to your head!" Harry said. The compartment door opened. Ron Weasley walked in. The tall, red haired boy with the huge family.

"Hi Ron." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione, they need you up front." Ron said. Ron and Hermione made prefect in their fifth year, the job Hermione wanted since first year.

"Ron can you believe that Hermione is reading that damn book again?" Harry asked.

"Harry, only Hermione could read that book a million times and not ever get bored of it." Ron said. Harry and Ron laughed while Hermione looked up from the book and glared at them.

"Uh, yeah, Hermione lets go." Ron said.

"Fine, Harry don't touch my book when I'm gone...I will know." She said rudely.

"Just go!" Harry said.

"Bye Harry, we'll be back soon." Ron said and he shut the compartment door. Harry just sat in the compartment for a while in utter silence, he wonder what surprises would be brought to him this year in Hogwarts. He looked out the window thinking of Sirius, and how he was gone. He was deep into thought when he heard the compartment door open.

"Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I sit in here?" A female voice asked. Harry turned to see a very pretty girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh, uh, no sure go ahead." Harry said.

"Thanks." The girl said, he brought in her bags and sat directly from Harry.

"I'm Reilly Lawrence." She said, while sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm...um...Harry Potter." Harry said. He couldn't help but noticing that this girl was absolutely gorgeous, she had nice brownish blonde hair, she was tall with beautiful legs, she had amazing green eyes, and she was very "developed". They sat in silence for a while, until Harry realized that he had never saw her before.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yes, I got transferred here from America." The girl said.

"Oh, do you mind me asking why?" Harry asked.

"No I don't mind...Well during the end of term in my third year...um well, my parents died, and I couldn't live with my sister, so I had to move here to live with my aunt and uncle, and they didn't want me to go all the way back to America just to go to school, so they Ministry of Magic decided to send me here." She told him.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about you parents Reilly." He said.

"Thanks, so how is this school?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh it's a great school. The headmaster is nice, but some of the teachers you need to watch out for. Professor Snape is a rat, you really have to watch out for him, he could give you a detention for looking at him." Harry said.

Reilly laughed, "He can't possibly be that bad." She said.

"Oh, believe me he can." Harry told her. "We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." He said.

"At my old school, we had the cruelest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Hammond, he would flirt with the girls not caring if they were his students, and he was rude and very arrogant. It was a very uncomfortable thing to go to his classes." Reilly told him.

"Does the Ministry of Magic know?" Harry asked.

"Yes, one of the girls told the school, and the school reported it to the Ministry of Magic, Fudge fired him and he was getting replaced this year." She told him.

"Oh, that's relieving. Did your school have a Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. We had the best team in America, nobody could beat us." Reilly told him proudly.

"Did you play?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. But I don't really play anymore." Reilly told him.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well, its kind of a weird story. But my boyfriend and I both played, then one year he fell off his broom and he got hurt really bad. And after that, I decided I couldn't play anymore, just the thought of that happening gave me a weird feeling, but he still played. I was scared to play after his injury, but he didn't seem to mind, but I don't know, I just get scared." Reilly said.

"Do you know what house your in?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Gryffindor." Reilly said.

"Oh me too, well if you ever get over your fear, you should try out for our team. We are really good, one of the best here in the UK, but were the best team in the whole school." Harry said.

"You play?" Reilly asked.

"Yup, I'm a seeker." Harry said.

"Oh. My boyfriend was a seeker, still is, deathly position if you ask me." Reilly said. Harry laughed; he thought 'this girl has looks and humor.' They started to get into a deep conversation about Quidditch but were interrupted when the compartment door opened again. In walked Ron.

"Hi Ron." Harry said.

"Hi Harry, who's your friend?" Ron said while eyeing the girl closely, he too thought that she was a knockout.

"I'm Reilly Lawrence." She said simply.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Uh, Ron where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's with Ginny in one of the compartments." Ron said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"So...are we almost there?" Reilly asked.

"No, we still have about another hour." Ron said. "So Reilly, where are..." Ron tried to say, but once again the compartment door opened again. Ron and Harry were expecting Hermione, but instead they got the sneaky Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"Why if it isn't Potty and Weasel?" Malfoy said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Nothing, who's this beautiful young lady?" Draco said while looking at Reilly.

"I'm Reilly Lawrence." She said for the third time; now she was thinking that maybe she should just wear a nametag. She thought Draco was very fit, he had nice blonde hair that he slicked back, and he was tall and muscular.

Draco thought that Reilly was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. He liked the way she looked.

"Reilly, that's a beautiful name. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said with a smirk.

"Nice meeting you Draco." Reilly said.

"It's even more wonderful meeting you." Draco said while looking into her green eyes.

"Well, ok Malfoy. I think it's time for you to leave, your posse might die without you by their side." Harry said.

"Potter what are you going to do? Get your little mudblood friend, to hit me again?" He snarled.

"Yes, maybe that would make you run away again." Ron said laughing. Draco glared, turned around, and slammed the compartment door shut.

"Nice one Ron." Harry said.

"Ha, thanks." Ron thanked him.

"Reilly, it would be best that you stay away from the Slytherins. They're all bad news, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix." Ron said.

The compartment door opened, and Hermione's head popped in.

"Hey guys, why don't you come in the other compartment were playing a game of truth or..." Hermione was saying until she realized that there was a third person in the compartment.

"Oh, hi." Hermione said.

"And you must be Hermione, I'm Reilly." She told her.


	2. Truth Or Dare

"Oh, I guess you've heard about me." Hermione said while looking at Ron and Harry. "Well, were playing a game of truth of dare in the next compartment, why don't you guys come and play?" Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't really want to play." Harry said.

"Yeah, me either." Ron said.

"Well, ok then. If you change your mind, were in the next compartment." Hermione said with a smile. She closed the compartment door behind her.

"Come on guys, let's play." Reilly said.

"Nah, I'm not a big fan of truth or dare?" Harry said.

"Are you scared?" Reilly asked.

"Of course not!" Harry said.

"So then you'll play." Reilly said. She put on her puppy face; her nice green eyes melted Harry's heart.

"Fine..." Harry said. The trio got up and walked out of their compartment into the next one. Everybody was in there...Neville, Seamus, Malfoy, Cho, Ginny, Pansy, Pavarti, Danny, Justin, Missy, and Anthony.

"Oh, so look who showed up." Neville said. Every guy's head was turned on Reilly.

"You guys this is Reilly Lawrence, she transferred here from America." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Reilly whispered.

"Ok, whose turn is it to go?" Ginny asked. Harry and Ron looked in the opposite direction, neither of them wanted to be in here, especially with Draco there. "Hm...Hermione I choose you." Ginny declared.

"Ok...dare." Hermoine said.

"I dare you to...kiss...Neville." Ginny said. Hermione blushed, she didn't mind kissing Neville, he did look very cute ever since last year, but Neville had a crush on Hermione ever since their first year...so it was a bit embarrassing. Hermione looked at Neville and he was almost as red as Ron's hair, she looked at Ron too. He looked a bit disappointed; everybody knew that Hermione and Ron had a thing for each other, even though neither of them would admit it.

"Ok..." Hermione said. She got up and walked over to Neville.

"Hermione, you don't have to if you don't want to." Neville said.

"Neville, I really don't care." Hermione said. But before he could respond she pressed her lips against his. Neville put his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. At first it was just a small kiss, but Hermione was making the kiss more intense, she parted her lips for Neville to enter. At first he was nervous, he didn't know "exactly" how to french kiss. But he did enter and Hermione didn't mind. She massaged Neville's tongue with her own and Hermione had to admit that he was a good kisser. Finally, Neville pulled away from the kiss.

Hermoine turned around and every jaw was dropped in the whole compartment, Hermoine couldn't help but turning red. Neville just looked down the whole time with a smirk on his face. Hermoine was too embarrassed to stay in the compartment. She was about to leave but Ron stopped her.

"Hermoine, where are you going?" He asked.

"Um..." She had to think fast.

"Well, were going to be at the school soon, I think I'm going to change into my robes." She said.

"Oh, ok then. Come back when you're done." Ron told her with a smile.

"Of course." She finished, and then she walked out of the compartment.

Ron walked back over to Harry who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked. Harry just pointed at the corner. It was obvious that Pansy and Draco were dared to make-out. Once they were done it was Draco's turn to dare somebody. But before he could say anything, Reilly had her own statement to make.

"You guys! This isn't truth or dare; this is more like I want you to make out with him. Why don't we just play spin the bottle?" Reilly asked.

"Yeah, she's right." Ginny said. Everybody else agreed, except for Harry and Ron.

"Come on you guys. Just play." Reilly said. Ron and Harry agreed, everybody sat in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Malfoy, you go first." Ginny said.

"Ok..." Draco said, and he spun the bottle and to his luck it landed on Reilly. Reilly looked at Harry and Ron who had a look of total disgust on their face. But Reilly never backed down, so she had to. Reilly didn't say a word; she just walked over to Draco. He moved into her and kissed her hard on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco thought that Reilly was enjoying the kiss so he pulled her closer; Draco forced his tongue into Reilly's mouth. She didn't really mind, because Draco was one of the best guys she ever kissed. Draco tasted good, and Reilly didn't want it to end, but she knew it had to. She finally pulled away. They both walked over to their places again, neither of them saying anything.

"Is it my turn?" Reilly asked.

"Yes." Ginny said. Reilly spun the bottle; it surprised her because it landed on Harry. Harry's heart skipped a beat, he was quite nervous to kiss Reilly. He got up and walked over to Reilly. She could tell that Harry was extremely nervous.

"Harry it's ok, I don't bite." She whispered. She knew Harry wasn't going to make a move, so she did. She leaned in slowly and kissed his lips softly. He responded by putting his hands around her waist, she moved in closer to Harry, and gently touched his face. Harry couldn't help but realizing that her hands were extremely soft and warm. Reilly slowly reached her tongue into Harry's mouth; he parted his lips to allow Reilly to enter. He massaged Reilly's tongue with his own; Reilly softly bit his lower lip. Harry had never had an experience that good before; he never wanted it to end. Reilly never wanted this kiss to end either, even though it was a game, this was one of the most romantic kisses she's ever shared with a guy. They eventually parted and walked back to their spots.

"Harry it's your turn." Ginny said. Harry spun the bottle hoping it would land on somebody good, and to his surprise it did...it landed on Reilly...again.

"Again?" Ron said.

"Damn, Potter is a lucky one." Malfoy said. This time they just shared a sweet simple peck. It was now Reilly's turn to spin the bottle, to her surprise it landed on Cho. Harry felt his face heat up, most of the heads in the compartment were turned on Harry, everybody knew that Harry and Cho once went out and then she broke up with him for Cedric.

"Yes! You two kiss!" Seamus said.

"Uh..." Reilly said.

"You guy's have to...that's the rule." Ginny said.

"Fine." Reilly said. She didn't mind kissing a girl; she had done this before at other parties. It was just weird. She got up and walked over to Cho, she just moved in a pecked her on the lips.

"Oh no!" Draco said. "You have to kiss her the way you kissed everybody else." He finished.

"Yeah, that's not fair." Seamus said. Reilly did what they said, and she moved in a softly kissed Cho's lips. Cho slowly entered Reilly's mouth, and massaged her tongue, with her own. You heard the guys in the back whimpering for more...so that's what they got. Reilly bit Cho's lower lip; she reached into Cho's mouth and searched her mouth with her tongue. Cho decided to make things more exciting and let out a small moan from the back of her throat. This kiss lasted longer than any of the others, finally Reilly pulled away from the kiss. They both looked at the guys and everyone was smiling with delight.

"Ok...I guess were going to be there soon. So we should just get changed." Ginny said. Everybody got up and left the compartment. Reilly, Harry, and Ron walked back into their compartment, and to their surprise Hermoine wasn't there.

"Well, that was interesting." Ron said.

"Yeah, it was." Harry said.

"I guess." Reilly replied.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be back in a couple minutes." Ron said. He got up and closed the compartment door behind him.

"Reilly, what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Oh nothing." Reilly said.

"Ok...I have a question to ask you." Harry said.

"Yes?" Reilly said.

"Was I a bad kisser?" Harry asked her.

"No definitely not! Harry you are a great kisser!" Reilly said.

"Oh ok." Harry replied. For some reason, he didn't feel like she was telling the truth, just a lie to make him happy.

"Harry, I'm not lying...you really are a great kisser." She said while looking into his blue eyes. Reilly looked him and slowly turned her head toward him, she slowly moved in, and kissed him. Harry's heart skipped a beat again; he would have never expected this. Reilly couldn't control herself, she wasn't exactly sure why she was kissing Harry, put for some reason, and her heart told her to. Reilly pulled away from the kiss and just looked at Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Reilly said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For kissing you. I know you weren't expecting it, but I couldn't control myself." Reilly said apologetically.

"Reilly, its ok. I didn't mind, I sort of wanted that to happen." Harry said. And he was telling the truth; he wanted to kiss Reilly even before he really did.

The compartment door opened and Ron walked in.

"I think I'll go change." Reilly said. She needed to get out of that compartment, her feelings took over her and that rarely happened to her.

"So Harry, what do you think about Reilly?" Ron asked him.

"Truthfully, I think I really like her." Harry said.

"Really? I mean you didn't know her for that long, so can you be sure?" Ron asked.

"Well, no. I'm not completely sure, but I just never felt like this around another girl. Except Ginny and I knew I liked her then...everybody knew it. And now, that feeling is back and I think I really like her." Harry told him.

"Well, good luck." Ron said.

"Thanks, but what about you? You don't like her?" Harry asked.

"No I find her absolutely gorgeous, but if you think you like her. I'm not going to compete with my best friend over a girl, so if you want her...she's yours. I can keep looking." Ron told him.

"Thanks Ron. Before when you were getting changed, she kissed me again. She told me her feelings took over her and that she couldn't help it." Harry said.

"Well, congrats Harry. I hope this is your "relationship" of the year." Ron told him laughing.

"Yeah, thanks again Ron." Harry told him sarcastically. Reilly walked back into the compartment.

"Reilly those robes look good on you." Harry told her.

"And so does everything else." Ron told her laughing.

"Thanks Ron!" She said laughing.

"It's my turn to get changed." Harry said and he got up and walked out of the compartment.

"So Reilly, do you like Harry?" He asked her.

"Well, sort of. I mean I can't say I totally like him, because I didn't know him for that long, but its not normal that I kiss a guy out of no where. That's when my emotions take over me." Reilly said.

"I see, so would you go out with him?" Ron said.

"Well, yeah, possibly. I just need to get to know him more." Reilly said.

"Just remember, if things for you and Harry never work out...I'll be more than happy to take his spot." Ron said.

"Oh, thanks Ron...I'll keep that in mind." She told him laughing.

"So how did it feel kissing Cho?" Ron asked.

"I think I'll keep that to myself, thank you very much." Reilly told him laughing.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wish I could have been in your position...or her position." Ron told her laughing.

"Ha, thanks Ron!" Reilly told her. Harry opened the compartment door, and sat down silently.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Reilly asked him.

"Nothing, I heard that we were suppose to be there within half an hour and that you Ron had to go to the front of the train...PREFECT TIME!" Harry told him sarcastically.

"Oh ok, then I guess I'll see you guys at the Great Hall. Bye." Ron said and he walked out of the compartment.

"Harry, what's wrong? Was it the kiss?" Reilly asked him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it made me feel different and I only felt like that with one other girl that I ever loved, and you're only the second girl who ever gave me that feeling." Harry said.

"Aw Harry that's really sweet. And you gave me a strange feeling too, but I liked the feeling." Reilly told him. Reilly got up and moved next to Harry.

"Reilly, I like you." Harry said.

"Yeah, and Harry I like you too. But I just don't know if we should really be "together" just yet." Reilly said.

"Yes, I understand." Harry said. He was looking into her nice green eyes again; he couldn't help but just getting a twinge in his stomach whenever he did this. Reilly liked when he looked into her eyes, he had nice eyes too. This time it wasn't Reilly to make a move, it was Harry. He leaned in and kissed her, he placed his hand gently onto her face, and Reilly slowly got closer to Harry. She parted her lips a bit, to allow Harry to enter. He took the invitation and forced his tongue into her mouth, she then forced her tongue into his mouth and searched around. Finally they parted.

"Harry I really like being with you." Reilly said. She sat next to Harry, and he put his arm around her. They sat like that the whole rest of the way to the school.

As they got to the school, there was all kind of commotion on the train. People finding other people, people looking for their things, Reilly was really confused. But with the help of Ron and Harry sticking by her side, she got into the Great Hall with ease.


	3. The Speech

"Dumbledore is going to have to make his speech and everything, so get comfortable." Ron told her.

"Hogwarts students, once again we are in the midst of a new school year. This one shall be more enjoyable then the rest. In fact we have many new plans for the older students this year, which shall be fun. First off, we will be having a Yule Ball during February, for the sixth and seventh year students, and it is formal...so be prepared. Second, we are going to be holding a Quidditch tournament, the team that wins the Hogwarts Cup shall move on to bigger and better things, like playing against other schools, and third, we shall be allowing all students to now attend Hogsmeade." He announced, the students went wild at the fact that every Hogwarts student could now go to Hogsmeade.

"But now, I would like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Professor Hammond." He said firmly. Reilly looked up from the table, and shot her eyes up at Dumbledore. And standing next to him, was her old teacher. Reilly almost gagged at the sight of seeing him.

"I'm guessing that's your old teacher." Harry said.

"Yes! Harry I don't want him here." Reilly said.

"Tell Dumbledore...maybe he will do something." Harry said.

"And what can he do? It's a new school year!" Reilly finished. Harry had nothing to say, he sat in silence. Dumbledore finished his speech and they ate their dinner. Once they were all done, they headed up to the picture of the fat lady.

"Ron! We need you for the password!" Harry yelled out.

"It's ok Harry, I have the password." Hermione told him with her know-it-all expression.

"Dumbledore." She pronounced to the fat lady. The picture swung open and they were once again in the Gryffindor common room. It was the same as every other year that they were here, everything was in the same place, and nothing changed.

After hours of getting to know everybody, people started heading up into their dormitories. After a while...Harry, Reilly, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones left.

"Are you mad that he's the teacher?" Harry asked Reilly.

"Well, no I'm not mad, I'm just surprised." Reilly said.

"What did he do to you that makes you not like him so much?" Hermione asked her.

"He just flirted with his students, he was rude, and arrogant." Reilly said.

"What does arrogant mean?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, shut up." Hermione told him. "I think I'm going to be heading up, Ron we have to patrol tomorrow, so you better go to bed soon." She finished.

"Yes mother!" Ron told her sarcastically. Hermione just glared at him and walked up the stairs to the "prefects bedrooms."

"Well, I guess I should be going, you heard what she said." Ron said.

"Alright, night Ron." Harry told him.

"Sweet dreams Ron." Reilly told him while giving him a seductive look. Ron smiled back at her and walked upstairs.

"So are you tired?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, sort of." Reilly said.

"Alright, then I guess we should be heading up, and we have potions tomorrow." Harry told her.

"Ugh, ok. Good night Harry." Reilly told him.

"Good night Reilly." Harry said, just as Reilly started to walk up the stairs Harry pulled her back down and kissed her. They parted and Reilly looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"It was a goodnight kiss." Harry told her and they walked up their separate stairs. Reilly couldn't feel any happier then she did then, she knew Harry did really like her and that's what she wanted, she wanted somebody to really like her. She got into the girl's dormitory; everybody was sleeping. Reilly crawled into her bed and fell right asleep thinking about Harry.

I would like more reviews before I put up the next chapter...I wanna know what you guys think of it...so please review!!! =)


	4. First Day of Term

I know this one is long ... sorry ... but it would be too confusing if I didn't !! =)

That next morning the girl's dormitory was silent and dull. Reilly was one of the last girls to wake.

"Reilly you better hurry, we have potions in half an hour and you still need to eat!" Missy told her.

"Ok, I'm up!" Reilly told her. Reilly quickly got dressed into her robes and walked down to the common room; Harry was sitting next to Seamus and Neville.

"Hey Harry." Reilly told her.

"Hi, do you want to go down to breakfast with us?" Harry asked her.

"Sure." She replied and they all got up and walked down to the Great Hall. As they walked into the Great Hall, Draco and his posse stopped them.

"Reilly looks like we will be having most of our classes together." He told her.

"Yes, Draco. It looks like we will." Reilly told him nicely.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said.

"Me too, but if you will excuse me I need to eat." She told him and she walked away.

"Reilly you have to be kidding me! You are leading Malfoy on!" Harry told her.

"And what's wrong with that?" She told him. "Besides, you know I like you." She whispered to him. Harry was surprised that Reilly just told him this, but it made him feel safe, and that somebody wanted him.

They ate their meals, talked about their classes, and the dance that they would be having in February. Once they were all done eating, they made their way to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Its great to see all of you again!" He told them.

"Hagrid, its great to see you too, we would like you to meet Reilly Lawrence, she transferred here from America." Harry told him.

"Yes, I saw you at the Great Hall, its nice meeting you." Hagrid told her.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." Reilly told him. They shook hands; Reilly thought that Hagrid was very kind, he seemed like a great teacher.

During their lesson today they just talked much about these little wormlike creatures that crawled around. Most of the girls found them disgusting, but they guys enjoyed them. Once their lesson was over the four of them were heading back up to the castle, but Hagrid held Harry back.

"Harry, how do you think I'm doing?" Hagrid asked him.

"You're doing great...professor." Harry told him.

"Thanks Harry, so I see you friends with Reilly, she's a nice one for you." Hagrid told him winking.

"Yeah...I know." Harry told him.

"Oh, so you guys have a thing going on?" Hagrid asked him.

"Not exactly, we told each other that we liked each other, but we don't want to go out just yet...but I sort of do." Harry told him.

"I understand. Well I think I should let you go, good luck with Reilly." Hagrid told him.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said. Harry turned around and walked back up to the castle alone thinking about their conversation. He told Hagrid that he wanted to be with Reilly now, but Reilly said she wanted to wait...but he really wanted to be with her. He decided to talk to the only person who knew him the most...Ron.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron said looking up from a piece of paper.

"Are you doing homework?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And I know it's a first, but my mum said that I need to pass the OWL'S or I'm not getting a new broom." Ron said.

"Oh, anyways I really want to be with Reilly, but she wants to wait. But I really want to be with her, do you think I should ask her out anyway?" Harry said.

Ron took this into consideration, he had a look of I'm-thinking-hard..."Yes Harry I think you should." He finally said.

"Ok thanks Ron!" Harry said and he ran out of the room and went searching the halls for Reilly. He found her...but with Malfoy. Harry quickly ran behind the corner to listen to their conversation.

"So Reilly, what do you think of me?" Malfoy asked while pulling her closer.

"I think you're nice to me, but you really got to lighten up on Harry and Ron." She told him.

"I don't like them, and who cares about them. I want to be with you Reilly." He told her.

"Draco, they're my friends. I care about them, and I want to be with Harry." Reilly told him as nicely as possible. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." And she turned around and walked away, Draco was left standing there...in shock.

Just as Reilly turned the corner she bumped into Harry.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry." She told him.

"Reilly, I'm glad I found you. Look I know you want to wait, but do you want to go out with me? I really do like you." He told her.

"Oh of course Harry!" Reilly told him. She was so happy, that once again she kissed him.

"Well, that's five points from Gryffindor." A cold voice told them. It startled Reilly so much that she jumped at the sound of the voice. Harry knew who this was at once...Snape. Harry just turned around to see Snape's cold glare and just walked away with Reilly by his side.

"Um, Harry who was that?" Reilly asked.

"That! Reilly, that was Professor Snape! One of the worst teacher's here at Hogwarts!" Harry told her.

"Oh, but nothing can compare to Hammond! He was the worst Harry!" She told him.

"Well, I think its time to find out. We have potions in ten minutes." Harry told her. They went back to the common room quickly to get their books, found Ron and the three of them headed off towards Potions.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, probably one of her three morning classes, or the library." Harry told him.

"She is a really smart girl." Reilly told them. "But does she ever have any fun?" She asked.

"Not really, unless you call the train ride fun." Ron said. They got to the dungeons quicker than they expected. Harry only wishing they could have been twenty seconds later, he was stopped by Malfoy.

"So Potty, how's your girl?" He asked Harry.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Ron told him.

"Look, Weasel this is between me and Potter." He glared at Ron.

"Draco! Just stop." Reilly told him.

"Don't you start with him!" A girl walked out of the crowd to Reilly. She had short brown hair, and a pug face.

"And who are you?" Reilly asked rudely.

"I am Pansy Parkinson. Get it straight." She told her.

"Wow! I'm Reilly Lawrence, get that straight!" Reilly told her.

"You better watch out." Pansy told her.

"No...you better watch out." Reilly shot back.

"Girls, girls. Lets not fight over me." Draco said.

"Oh so girls are going after the bad boy now?" A new voice was in the conversation. They all turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind them. "Everybody, get in." He said while pointing to the classroom. He stopped at Reilly.

"And who are you?" He snickered.

"I am Reilly Lawrence...professor." She said.

"Very well, get in." He told her. Reilly put a look of confusion on her face, Harry was right. That was a rude teacher. She walked into the classroom, to find tables of two. She looked around to find Harry telling her to come to him.

"What Harry?" She asked.

"Sit with me." He said.

"No, Ron can sit with you." She replied.

"No! Ron is sitting with Seamus. You can sit with me now." Harry told her.

"Well, ok." She said and she sat down next to him. Professor Snape walked to the front of the class.

"Today, we will be taking notes. Turn your books to page 294, and read. Then we will..." He started, but was interrupted.

"Ms. Granger...you're late. Five points from Gryffindor, take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." He finished. Hermione walks into the room and is already in trouble.

"Wow Hermione! You're two for two." Ron told her laughing.

"You think its funny too Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"No sir." He replied quickly. Hermione took her seat next to Malfoy and in an instant she is already getting insults.

"You filthy mudblood." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, Malfoy. Why don't you just save your breath I already know about all the insults I'm going to be getting." Hermione told him.

"I love insulting you Granger. Its my fun." He snickered. Hermione ignored what he said and got to her work. She hated Malfoy for how he always treated her, but sometimes she enjoyed the insults. But if she ever dare say that to Harry or Ron, they would kill her.

Potions went by extremely fast today. They didn't have to put up with Snape's talks they just had to do work.

"So what do you think of Snape Reilly?" Hermione asked her.

"Ugh, he's torture!" Reilly replied. They four of them where now on their way to their third class of the day, Transfiguration with McGonagall. They got into the classroom, and took their seats. Hermione and Reilly sat together and Ron and Harry sat together.

"So, Hermione. What's with Draco?" Reilly asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"What I mean is...he insults you. You don't take it to personal...do you like him?" She asked. Hermione was in shock, she never thought about it. But when she did, she knew that she had some feelings for Draco. She didn't know what to say.

"Well...um..." She looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Well, I hate the way he says shit to me. But sometimes it makes me feel good, and sometimes I do have feelings for Draco. Put please don't tell Harry or Ron! They will kill me!" She pleaded.

"I understand. It will be our secret." Reilly told her laughing.

"Thanks Reilly. I'm glad you asked me that, I really had to tell somebody!" Hermione told her.

"Yeah, I don't know how you went six years without talking to another girl about this stuff!" Reilly told her.

"Well, when I first came here it wasn't that bad because I had Katie and Angelina. But they graduated already." Hermione told her.

"Oh." Reilly said.

"Girls, get to work please." Professor McGonagall told them.

"Sorry professor." Reilly said.

"Oh, Reilly. Could you please come up here?" She asked her.

"Sure." Reilly said. She looked at Hermione and Hermione just gave her a worried look, which didn't make her feel any better.

"Reilly, I hear that you played Quidditch at your other school?" She asked her. Reilly looked at Harry, who was looking at her too with a puppy face. She turned back to McGonagall and told her "Yes, I played Quidditch back in America." Reilly told her disappointed.

"Well, we need another chaser. So if you are up for the job you should go to the practice today." McGonagall told her.

"Yes ma'am." Reilly said.

"You can go back now." She finished. Reilly walked back to her table with a look of disappointment on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her.

"She wants me to play Quidditch." She said.

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked her.

"Well, yeah. I'm scared to play, my boyfriend once fell off his broom and it was almost a near death experience, and it scared me." Reilly said.

"Reilly, its nothing to worry about. You will do fine, besides nobody can hurt you bad enough here that you can die." She told her.

"Ok..." She said.

"And the good side, is that you will be playing with a team full of guys! And there is nothing wrong with that!" Hermione told her laughing.

"Yes, I guess your right." She said. They finished their work by the time the class was over. They got up and walked down to lunch together.

"So Hermione, do you think you will ever admit you feelings to Draco?" She asked her.

"Reilly! Shh...but yes I think one day I will." Hermione told her.

"Oh yes, sorry." Reilly said.

"...But I like Ron too." Hermione said.

"Oh, and if you ever dated Draco...Ron would kill you!" Reilly said.

"Yes, he would." Hermione agreed.

"Then why don't you date Ron?" Reilly said.

"Well, I never ever could admit my feelings towards Ron! I mean everybody knows that we do have a thing for each other. But we just can't go out." Hermione told her disappointed.

"Well, at least ask him. You never know what he might say." Reilly told her as they sat down at the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Harry sat with them.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry. We were having a long discussion." Hermione said.

"Yep, sorry." Reilly agreed. "Harry why did you mention to McGonagall that I played Quidditch?" She asked.

"Well, cause I thought maybe she could persuade you to play. Nobody is forcing you...but we would like you to play." Harry told her.

"I told her that I would go to the practice tonight, but that doesn't mean I will play." Reilly told him.

"Ok...but just go and see if you like our team." Harry said.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence. They had one free period before they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Reilly and Hermione made their way to the library; Ron and Harry went back to the common room.

"So Hermione, you got to ask Ron out!" Reilly told her.

"Oh...no. Reilly I can't." Hermione told her.

"Hermione you can, you just don't want to." Reilly told her.

"Yes! But I have my reasons!" Hermione told her. "But I really need to study...I'll meet back up with you in a little bit." She finished. Reilly got up and walked out of the library starting to head off to the common room.

"So Harry...how's Reilly?" Ron asked.

"Oh everything is great...but I think she is mad at me for mentioning the Quidditch team." Harry said.

"Well, you heard what she said. She will only do it if she wants to." Ron told him.

"Yeah..." Harry agreed. "So did you find that "special" girl yet?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"No..." Ron said. The fat lady's picture swung open and Reilly walked in.

"Oh hey guys!" She said.

"Hi Reilly." Ron said. She walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Hi...um Reilly...are you mad at me?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! Why?" Reilly asked concerned.

"Oh I was just wondering." Harry answered. Ron gave him a look of encouragement.

"So Ron...what do you think of Hermione?" She asked him.

"I...ugh...um...ugh...thinks she's nice." Ron said questionably.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Reilly objected.

"I can't ask Hermione out! That would be like asking my sister out!" Ron argued.

"Do you think of your sister the way you think of Hermione?" She asked him.

"Well, no." He said.

"Exactly, so you should just ask her out." Reilly said.

"No I can't..." Ron said.

"Yes you can Ron! What are you scared of?" Reilly said willingly. Ron just looked at her and simply said..."Rejection."

"Ron! Hermione won't reject you!" Reilly replied. Ron didn't look at her; he just got up and walked out of the common room.

"Harry I don't believe it!" Reilly told him.

"Me either..." Harry said. "Ron usually never cares of rejection, maybe he really does like her...a lot." Harry finished. They got up and headed off for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Seamus.

"Reilly what do you think of our school so far?" Seamus asked her.

"Well, the teachers are a little strange, but you guys are absolutely wonderful!" She replied.

"Why thank you!" Seamus replied. They walked into the classroom to see tables of three.

Seamus, Harry, and Reilly all sat at one table. Reilly looked around expecting the room, everything that she would expect Mr. Hammond to have. She spotted Ron with a huge smile on his face; he saw her and walked over.

"Reilly I really want to thank you!" Ron said.

"Ugh, sure...for what?" She asked.

"Because of you...me and Hermione are going out!" He said gleefully.

"Oh that's great Ron! Congratulations." She said. Ron thanked her once again, to go sit in the back with Hermione and Dean.

"Well, Miss Matchmaker." Seamus said.

"Yeah, well you know. I do what I can." She said laughing.

"Alright, so find me a gal." Seamus said laughing.

"You guys, do you think..." Harry started.

"Attention! Attention! Hello everyone, I am your new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Has anyone ever seen me before?" He asked. Reilly stood up.

"Oh, Miss Lawrence!" He said shocked. "Well, I'm surprised to see you here." He said.

"I bet you are." She shot back.

"Well, Reilly. How was my teaching last year? You did think I did a good job don't you?" He asked.

"Honestly professor, I hated you. I always will, and you know that you better not screw up like you did last time." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Very well then, please take you seat." He said with a look of disappointment on his face. Reilly sat down very mad at him at the moment.

"God Reilly. You better not talk to any other teacher like that!" Seamus said.

"I don't care!" Reilly told him.

"Reilly, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said. Professor Hammond decided to give them a lesson on the battling your enemies.

"But first, you must take notes on page 74." He told them. Everybody got to work, Reilly just wanted to get out of his class. He walked over to her.

"Reilly, I think that comment you made before was uncalled for." He told her getting close to her face.

"Well Professor, that's what I thought of you." She said.

"Miss. Lawrence, would you like to know what I think of you?" He said getting really close to her face now.

"Ugh, no!" She said and she stormed out of the class. She left Seamus and Harry in shock. Once class was over, Seamus and Harry went looking for Reilly. They found her outside by the lake.


	5. Surprises

Thanks for the comments so far!!! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story!!

"Reilly are you ok?" Seamus asked.

"No..." Reilly said.

"Reilly he obviously did something, to you. What did he do?" Harry asked. Tears were starting to form in Reilly's eyes. Harry looked at Seamus and Seamus just gave him a shrug.

"He did something to my sister..." Reilly said.

"Your sister?" Seamus asked. "What did he do?"

"He ra-ra-raped her." Reilly said with tears pouring out of her eyes, she was hysterical.

"Oh Reilly! I'm so sorry..." Harry said.

"It's not your fault..." She replied.

"So what happened?" Seamus asked.

"I'm not sure, my sister hates talking about it...but all I know is that one day he made her stay in his class once it was over, and I realized a couple hours went by and she still wasn't back. So I went looking for her, and I found her outside with tears pouring out of her eyes, and I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that he raped her! She was the girl that reported it to the school, but he is still teaching! And it's just wrong!" She screamed.

"Reilly we know!" Harry said.

"Reilly, how old was your sister when this happened to her?" Seamus asked concerned.

"She's my twin, she's the same age as me! She was 15 when it happened." She said.

"15? Your twin? God...wait, if you have a twin, why isn't she here?" Seamus asked.

"That's what I said when we got our letters, but now it all comes together. They knew he would be working here, so they wouldn't send my sister here...but they send me here!" Reilly said with tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

"Reilly, its ok. Just relax." Harry said.

"Seamus and I won't let anything happen to you." Harry said while putting his arm around her.

"Thanks guys." Reilly said. They got up and headed off to Divination, with Professor Trelawney.

"So how is this class?" Reilly asked them once she stopped crying.

"Well, she's lost some screws." Seamus said.

"Ha, god." Harry joined in. It took them about ten minutes to get to the North Tower, and it took them another ten minutes just to get up all those stairs.

"God, that's a workout!" Reilly said.

"Yes, it is." Harry said, they got into the classroom and all three of them sat at one table.

"Welcome, welcome, to a new year of my class. Today we will be learning about omens." She reported to them. Hm, Mr. Potter." She said looking at him.

"Use a different example!" He told her. He was tired of her and everything she ever said to him, he hated her class almost as much as he hated Snape's. She always found a negative thing to say to him.

"Ok, my dear. Who are you?" She asked hastily.

"Reilly Lawrence?" Reilly said.

"Well, give me your palm." She said. She took Reilly's palm, and gently followed the lines down her hand, giving Reilly the chills. She pressed down at some points, and then continued up to her fingertips.

"Uh huh, hm, interesting..." She was saying. She suddenly stopped following the lines, and looked at Reilly.

"Well, darling. You are due for some good surprises, but yet some bad ones. I can see here that you have a sister...a twin sister...older by two minutes...you have had a bad past...that's a bad sign...you have lost people very important to you...your parents perhaps...you are in a relationship...that's a good sign...but people are expecting too much from you. "The professor said, she then looked at Reilly.

"Wow." Reilly said, she was shocked; her old professor was never as good as that.

"Now, Seamus, your turn." She took Seamus' hand and dragged her thumb across the lines in his hand.

"Let's see...Mr. Finnegan. You...are expecting good expectations...you will be wealthy when you are older...but you won't be liking you job...its says here that you are good at a sport of some sort...possibly Quidditch...but we are not sure...you seem to be having a bit of trouble in the love department...you are having feelings for a girl, who has a..." She was saying until Seamus pulled his hand away.

"Uh, that's good enough." He said blushing.

"Professor! Do you think you could look into your little crystal ball to see who will win the Quidditch Cup?" A voice came from behind. Harry turned around to see Ron, asking the question.

"Ron Weasley." She said looking at him. "I am not going to use my skill to determine your future...it's all in good request." She said.

"But Quidditch is my future!" He said.

"No!" She argued. Ron shut up and swallowed. The class went by fairly quickly, and they walked down those stairs, once again.

"Well, that was an interesting class. " Reilly said.

"Oh yes, very interesting." Seamus agreed.

"So Seamus, who is that girl who has a...?" Reilly questioned him.

"Uh, nobody." He answered quickly, turning bright red.

"Seamus, why did she say that you were good at a sport?" Harry asked. "You don't play Quidditch." He said.

"I know, but I was thinking about trying out for the team this year." He said.

"Oh, well I hope you do. We are having one of the practices tonight." Harry said.

"Yes I know." Seamus said. "But I better be off to the library to get my homework done before practice. I'll see you guys later." He said.

"Bye." They said in unison. Harry and Reilly walked back to the common room to do their homework, once they were done, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. They ate with Seamus, Ron, Hermione, and Dean; once everyone was done they went back to the common room and got ready to go to the Quidditch practice.

"Reilly, do you have a broom?" Harry said.

"Yes." She responded.

"...Cause we could let you use one of the school..." Harry said until he realized she said she had one.

"Wait, you have a broom?" He asked.

"Yes." She said again.

"What kind?" He asked anxiously.

"Firebolt." She replied.

"Wow! A Firebolt! That's amazing." He said.

"Well, thanks." She said. They got up and walked to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Alright Reilly. You don't need to be nervous." He told her reassuringly.

"I know." She said.

They walked onto the field and Harry mounted his broom. He soared through the air with much ease, he really did remind Reilly of her old boyfriend. She held the broom tightly in her hand, nervous to even look at it. But she knew this is what Harry wanted, he wanted her to play. Reilly slowly mounted her broom. She didn't want to take off just yet, but just to sit and remember how everything was, she couldn't quite remember how she felt when she flew but she did know that it was a good feeling. She put her feet on the ground and pushed off.

The thoughts that raced through Reilly's head where tremendous, every little motion that she made she did with care. But she flew so well, the quick sharp turns, the fast racing, she was an excellent flyer. She got scared when she heard Madame Hooch blow her whistle. Reilly landed on the ground with ease.

"Reilly you're not a bad flyer." Harry told her.

"Everybody over here!" Madame Hooch yelled. "Ok...everybody here? When I call your name, you show me your flying skills, then you perform the position you would like to play by a having a little "scrimmage" as you would call it." She said. "Ok, well we already know that Harry and Ron have made the team from previous years. So...Reilly, you can go first." Madame Hooch said.

Reilly would give in anything then to be going first. She was already nervous and going first made things even worse. But she did go, and she did a great job. After her were Seamus, then Ginny, and Colin, Justin, Anthony, and Dean. They had their scrimmage they all did wonderful jobs, but to Madame Hooch it would be a tough decision.

"Ok, well. I think I've made my decision. Now it was a tough decision, and for the two who didn't make it, there are always other opportunities. Ok, so Seeker is...Harry, Beaters shall be... Anthony, and Ron, Keepers are...Justin and Anthony, and the final two for Chaser...Seamus, and Reilly. Congratulations all of you, Ginny, Colin I'm sorry you two didn't make the cut, but there is always next year. This year will be a lot rougher and you two didn't seem too aggressive. But if we ever need other players, we will come to you, thanks for trying." She said to them nicely.

Colin and Ginny seemed very disappointed, but she did have a point, the more older students the better the team.

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry you didn't make it. But hey! Once I'm gone, I know you'll be a great beater!" Ron told her.

Reilly was very impressed that she made the team. She was still nervous about flying, but if she impressed Madame Hooch enough she was glad that she made it.

"Reilly! Congratulations!" Harry told her and he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Oh, so that's my congratulations gift? A hug and a kiss?" She said sarcastically.

"Hey! What's a guy to do in public?" He laughed. Seamus came over...

"Seamus you made it too! Congratulations to the both of you!" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, and Reilly congratulations as well." Seamus said to her.

"You two! Congratulations!" Ron told them. "I never thought I'd be on the best team in Hogwarts with all of my best friends!" Ron finished.

"Aw that's sweet Ron!" Reilly said. They all got their things and headed back up to the Gryffindor common room as one happy team.


	6. Best Friends

I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, sorry it's been a while...I was on vacation & I didn't have a computer...

Pretty much everybody was tired from the practice. Most of the team went to bed as soon as they got back to the common room. The final three left were Harry, Seamus, and Reilly they took advantage of the fact that they had no classes the next day.

"So...how do you think our team will do this year?" Harry asked them.

"Well, I'm not sure. But we seemed pretty good." Seamus said.

"Yeah..." Reilly agreed.

"Well, I'm going up to bed now...are you guys coming?" Harry asked them. Reilly looked at Seamus who didn't look like he wanted to leave.

"Uh...no Harry. I think I'll stay down here for a while..." Reilly said.

"Ok, then. Well night Seamus, goodnight Reilly." Harry said.

"Harry wait!" Reilly cried out. She got up and kissed him goodnight. Harry walked up the stairs...

"So...Seamus..." Reilly said to break the silence.

"Um...are you happy that you made the team?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sort of..." She said.

"Oh, so who was your old boyfriend?" Seamus asked.

"Well, his name was Dan. He was and still is a seeker, and um...I don't know..." Reilly said.

"Oh, well...why did you guys brake up?" He asked.

"Because I had to come here..." She said disappointed.

"Oh, that must suck. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault, it's just that my parents died, that whole thing with my sister, nobody thought we should stay there anymore." She said.

"Do you care that we talk like this? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I just think it's a better way for us to get to know each other better." He said.

"No! I like this, because it's sort of helping me." She said.

"Ok, so...if you don't mind me asking...in a rude way...how did you parents die?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure...I've heard a lot of stories, but there is only one that I can truly believe...well its kind of long, but I'll make it short. Anyways my parents were always thought to be death eaters, and they weren't. But people thought they were, and they were taken to Azkaban, without me and my sister knowing, so my parents were in a prison and I didn't know. Then I heard, that Sirius tried to escape but the dementors wouldn't let him, but my parents took the fall instead." She said wirily.

"You're telling me that your parents died just to help Sirius escape Azkaban?" Seamus asked confused.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. "But you do know the truth right? I mean about Sirius and all?" She asked.

"Yeah of course! He was Harry's godfather, he came here! That's why he needed to escape Azkaban, your parents didn't just take the fall for Sirius, but for Harry too!" He said amazed.

"Yeah, I just sort of wish they were still here. I mean they did it for a great reason, Sirius was one of their best friends, and they died for him which I find is true friendship...but sometimes I wish they didn't. And then with Sirius' death last year as well...it was just hard on me. And nobody really knew how me and my sister felt...except for..." She was saying.

"Harry..." Seamus finished. "That's amazing Reilly, your parents must have been great people." He said.

"Yeah, so enough about me. Seamus...hm..." She said.

"Well, I guess I could tell you pretty much anything." He told her.

"Ok, so are you a virgin?" She asked laughing.

"No are you?" He asked her.

"Well...no." She said.

"How many girls have you slept with Seamus?!" She asked.

"Three. What about you...how many guys have you slept with?" He asked.

"One..."

"One? Was it like a romantic thing or like wasted at a party thing?" He asked her laughing.

"It was...uh...a wasted party thing." She told him.

"Anyways...Seamus...who do you like?" She asked.

"Honestly Reilly...I kind of like you a bit." He said.

"Aw, now what could I say back? I mean you are very likable, you have looks, I can trust you with a lot of stuff, and I find you very funny. Those are quality traits in a guy..." She told him honestly.

"Well, thanks." He said. "Reilly, would you ever go out with me?" Seamus asked her.

"Of course!" She said. What she said was the truth too; she would date Seamus if he asked her out.

"Well, Seamus. I think I'm going to go to bed; I'm getting kind of tired. Goodnight." She said, and she got up off the couch. Seamus got up too, she turned around to face Seamus, and she was tempted to kiss him hard on the lips, but she couldn't and she knew that, so instead she gave him a hug.

"Seamus thanks for being my best friend." She whispered in his ear, and she turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving him standing there in disbelief. He was glad he meant something to her, even if it was just being a best friend. Seamus, got up and walked up to the boy's dormitory, everybody else was asleep. He got changed, crawled into bed, and fell asleep thinking about Reilly.

More reviews please =)


	7. Breaking Down

That next morning Reilly woke up at like 11 and walked down to the common room. Everybody was already down there, Reilly walked over to Harry.

"Hey baby." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey." He said in return.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be back down in a little bit." She told him.

"Ok..." Harry answered. Reilly got up and walked back upstairs, deciding what to wear.

She walked into the dormitory, completely deserted. She walked to her belongings, and decided to whip up a spell.

"Momenta!" She shouted. Next thing you know, her pajamas turned into a yellow tank top, with a green skirt. She thought the outfit looked cute, now all she needed was a nice pair of shoes to match. She thought of only one pair of shoes that could possibly go with her outfit...her yellow Converses. She let her hair, curl around her face. She was pleased with the outcome, so she got her purse and walked downstairs. She walked back over to Harry.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said looking at her.

"Aw thanks Harry." She said while giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, ugh...lets go to breakfast?" Seamus suggested. They all got up and headed off downstairs, just as they were about to reach the Great Hall, Dumbledore stopped them.

"Excuse me Harry could I please have a word with you?" He asked them.

"Ugh, sure. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you in there." He told them. Reilly and Seamus continued into the Great Hall.

"Seamus I'm sorry for kissing Harry in front of you." She told him.

"Its ok. I mean you guys are going out, it's ok for you to do it." He said.

"Yeah, but its just that...you like me and I don't want to make you feel weird." She finished.

Just as they started eating, Harry walked over to them with a huge smile on his face.

"And what are you so happy about?" Reilly asked him.

"Well, the old Quidditch team is coming back to Hogwarts for the Quidditch Cup." Harry told her.

"Ok?" She questioned.

"Everybody on the team?" Seamus asked.

"Well yeah. Fred, George, Wood, Angelina, and Katie." Harry said.

"And these people are who?" Reilly asked confused.

"They were on the old Quidditch team. Wood was the captain, and they will all be coming back when we compete for the Quidditch cup." Harry tried explaining to her.

"Oh...ok." She said trying to comprehend. "And when is the Quidditch Cup?" She asked.

"Uh...well it's the weekend of the dance and the dance is in February, so it will be during February?" He suggested.

"Ok then. So we have like six months." She said.

"Yeah, but still. We have to practice a lot, Wood will be really disappointed if we didn't win." Harry said.

"Yes, he would be." Seamus agreed.

"Alright, so then let's practice." Reilly said.

"Ok, I'll find out what days we can." Harry said.

"Then go Harry! You want to win, you have to practice! Go to McGonagall and see what days you could use the pitch!" Reilly yelled at him.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" Harry said, and he got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"God you want to win that bad?" Seamus asked.

"Well I love winning, but I want Harry to know that I am committed to what I'm doing." She said.

"Oh, I understand." Seamus said.

"Yeah...so should we wait for Harry here?" She asked.

"No, lets go back to the common room." He suggested. Reilly agreed, and they got up and walked back to the common room together. While they were on their way, Malfoy stopped them.

"Reilly, you look good today." He told her. Seamus just rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Uh, thank you Draco. But I have to be going, sorry...maybe I'll see you later?" She questioned.

"Of course you will." Draco finished. And Reilly and Seamus continued to the common room.

"Do you like him?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I don't hate him. I mean he never did anything to me, but I do think he is rude." She said.

"Oh ok..." Seamus answered. They got back into the common room to see Ron and Hermione on the couch making out.

"Yeah, the party's over!" Reilly yelled out laughing. Hermione and Ron both jumped.

"God Reilly!" Ron said.

"Sorry Ron. I had to...no PDA in this joint!" Reilly joked around. Seamus was hysterical.

"Seamus...I wouldn't be laughing! I've never seen you do this yet!" Ron yelled to him. Seamus shut his mouth.

"Hey! Nothing mean like that!" Reilly said.

"Yeah, well Ron. You better get this little make out session over quick, cause Harry is setting up practice." Seamus said.

"Already?" Ron asked.

"Yup, your brothers are coming back along with the rest of the old team." Seamus replied.

"Fred and George?" Ron questioned.

"Yup." He answered.

"Oh god." Was all Ron could say.

"Wait, Fred and George are your brothers?" Reilly asked.

"My twin brothers!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow cool!" Reilly admitted.

"Cool? Having twin brothers is annoying." He said.

"I have a twin sister..." Reilly told him.

"No, now that's cool." He told her.

"So when are they all coming back?" Hermione interrupted.

"Sometime during February we think...like after the dance." Seamus said.

"Oh...ok then..." Ron was saying. Next thing you know, the portrait of the Fat Lady swings open and Harry comes running in.

"You guys...I have a schedule, me and McGonagall set it up already. We got first dibs since I was the first captain to get there..." Harry was trying to say while panting.

"Ok...so when are our practices?" Reilly asked.

"Every Saturday and Wednesday." Harry said.

"Today's Saturday...so are we practicing today?" Reilly asked.

"Yes...at 3'o clock." Harry said. "So get everybody else gathered up to tell them for me? I need to go to Madame Hootch for the equipment." Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Reilly said. Harry hugged her and walked out of the room.

"Reilly...what did you do?" Seamus asked yelling at her.

"What do you mean what did I do?" Reilly yelled back confused.

"You made him like this! You should have told him how you really felt; now he's obsessed with the Quidditch Cup! What's going to happen if we lose?" Seamus yelled.

"Don't put this shit on me! He's my boyfriend, I'm going to agree with him!" She yelled back.

"But you know that's not what you wanted! This is part of your fault too!" Seamus told her. Reilly couldn't take the screaming anymore.

"Ah! Fuck this...I'm leaving!" She screamed in his face. And she turned around and walked out of the portrait.

"Oh...that's not good..." Ron told him.

"Shut up Ron." Seamus said, and he stormed off to the boy's dormitory.

"Ok then...so where were we?" Ron asked seductively, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"No Ron...I'm going to find Reilly." Hermione told him, as she got up and also walked out of the portrait hole. Ron was just sitting there in disbelief, thinking 'Every guys day has gone bad today...'

Harry was on his way to see Madame Hootch, when he ran into Malfoy in the halls.

"Potter!" Malfoy snarled at him.

"Malfoy." Harry said back.

"You still with Reilly?" He asked.

"Yes..." Harry answered.

"Oh, that's too bad." Malfoy said.

"Yeah...too bad for you." Harry shot back and walked away.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" Malfoy yelled behind him, but Harry just ignored the comment.

Reilly was really pissed right now, she couldn't believe that one of her best friends just did that to her. Reilly just walked around the halls for a while thinking, until she heard somebody call out her name.

"Reilly! Reilly wait up!" A voice said. Reilly turned around to see Hermione chasing after her.

"Oh...hi Hermione." Reilly said.

"Reilly are you ok? Seamus didn't mean that, he usually is never like that." Hermione said.

"I know, its not that he was yelling at me, it's just that he was telling me the truth." Reilly said. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say.

"And I feel bad for walking out like that..." Reilly finished.

"Then why don't you go talk to him?" Hermione suggested.

"I should, but it's just that...well I don't know. I just feel really bad, but he was yelling at me too." Reilly was saying.

"Reilly I know, but you should really go talk to him." Hermione said.

**Please** more reviews...


	8. I Love You

Thanks ardenb16 for the review! I know I shouldn't have left it off in a conversation. I told myself that too, but I didn't want it to be too long...

"Reilly I know, but you should really go talk to him." Hermione said.

"Ok..." Reilly said. They turned around and started walking back to the common room. They walked to the fat lady, and Hermione told her the password and then they walked into the common room to see Dean and Ginny sitting there on the couch.

"Oh Hermione! Ron wanted me to tell you that he wants you to go up to his room...possibly for some fun!" Ginny told her.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione told her smirking. "Alright Reilly, just relax. And tell him what you feel." Hermione told her.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione." Reilly told her and she walked up to the boy's dormitory. She knocked at the door and heard a voice inside.

"What?" The voice said.

"Seamus, can I come in?" She asked politely.

"If you have to." He said. Reilly turned the knob and walked into the dim light room. She saw Seamus sitting on his bed, she walked over to him.

"Seamus, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"I don't know, you might yell at me again?" He shot back.

"Seamus just stop. Don't be that way. I want to apologize." She said. "I mean yeah I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and it was rude. But you were putting all the blame on me, its not all my fault!" She told him.

He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. He just sat there.

"Seamus, I guess it is my fault." Reilly finally said. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"No...its not! Reilly, I only said that because I was mad. Harry is going to want us to work like dogs, he really wants to impress Wood! But I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." He finished. Reilly just looked at him, with a confused look on her face.

"Thanks Seamus." She said and she got up and gave him a hug.

"Reilly, can we promise each other that we will never fight again?" Seamus asked her.

"Of course! Seamus I promise you that I will never fight with you again." She told him while looking deeply into his eyes.

"And Reilly, I promise you that I will never fight with you...or blame anything on you again." Seamus told her. Reilly looked at him, and gave him a huge hug. Reilly was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well...I better go find Harry." She said and she walked out of the room. She was walking back downstairs when she saw Harry sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi Harry..." Reilly said.

"Hi." He said without looking at her.

"Uh, Harry what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Harry can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yes..." He said.

"Outside?" She said. Harry got up and they walked out of the common room together, not saying a word. They walked through the halls unnoticed to the benches outside.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, Harry what do you want to talk about?" She said back.

"What?" He questioned.

"Harry I know something's wrong, and its pointless in lying because I can tell." She told him.

"Reilly nothing is wrong." He told her.

"Put that on everything?" She questioned. Harry looked at her...

"It's just that I feel like you not just liking me..." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I feel like you like Seamus." He told her.

"Harry! That's nonsense! You know I like you, Seamus is just a friend of mine!" She told him.

"But the other night, you wouldn't come upstairs with me...you stayed down their with Seamus, then today you're up in the dormitory alone with Seamus...just Seamus!" He told her.

"Harry calm down. Nothing is going on between us, we got in a fight after you left and I needed to talk to him." She told him softly.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Harry I wouldn't lie to you, you mean everything to me and I don't want to mess that up." She said. Harry looked her in the eyes, and got closer to her face; she moved in and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she pulled back...

"Harry I love you." She said. Harry was in complete, utter shock. She told him that she loved him and he wasn't too ready for a relationship where they were saying I love you.

"It's ok Harry, you don't need to say it back. I just want you to know that I really do care about you...a lot and I never want to lose you." She told him and she headed off back to the school leaving Harry standing there.

Reilly felt really wrong for what she did to Harry. She knew she was jumping into things, but she did feel like that was the only way to prove to Harry that she really did care about him, but she really did love him too. Reilly started walking back to the common room when she heard Ginny's voice around the corner.

"...I can't tell them about you and you know that." Ginny's voice said. Reilly poked her head around the corner and saw Ginny talking to Draco. Reilly didn't believe that she was seeing this, what was it that Ginny couldn't tell "them" about, and who was "them" anyway.

"But Gin, if we are really meant to be together than you won't care what they think" Draco told her softly.

"Draco! If they find out, you know Ron will kill me!" Ginny told him.

"So then don't tell him, but please still be with me...it can be a secret. Nobody has to know." Draco told her.

"Ok...but I got to go back to the common room now. Ron thinks I'm going to feed Pig." Ginny told him.

"Ok Gin. Then I'll see you tonight...in the library...8 o'clock?" He questioned.

"Of course..." Ginny told him and gave him a kiss on the lips. And started walking towards Reilly, Reilly turned the corner and bumped into Ginny.

"Oh hey Ginny, I'm sorry." Reilly told her.

"Oh Reilly its ok. You going back to the common room?" She asked her.

"Yeah..." Reilly said. Reilly wasn't sure what she should do about this, she couldn't just tell Ron and Harry about this, she couldn't tell anybody.

"Yeah so...why are you here?" Reilly asked questionably.

"Um...uh I had to feed Pig." She lied to her.

"Oh." Reilly said. That was their end of the conversation; they walked back into the common room in silence. They walked through the portrait to see Ron, Harry, and Seamus all relaxing in the common room.

"Uh...hi." Reilly said.

"Hi Reilly." Ron told her.

"Um...Reilly can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Reilly said, she wasn't sure this would be a good thing. Harry got up and brought her upstairs to the dormitory.

"Ok, Reilly. Um...what exactly happened before?" Harry asked her. Reilly was shocked to hear this, because she wasn't even sure what had happened.

"I told you I loved you." She said innocently.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend." Reilly said.

"And why else?" He shot back.

"Because I don't want you to think that I don't care about you." She said.

"Reilly, I don't need you to do that. Because you couldn't have meant it, and it was like a lie and I don't want you to lie to me." Harry told her.

"Harry I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it and your right." She told him.

"Its ok Reilly. You don't need to prove that you care about me by saying I love you until you truly mean it, all I need is you and I'll be happy, that's why I went out with you. For you...you funny, nice, and gorgeous, you are one of the greatest girls I ever met, and I don't want to mess this up either." Harry told her.

"Oh Harry! That was so romantic!" Reilly said while giving him a hug. Harry put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Their eyes met and lips touched, Harry slowly forced his tongue into Reilly's mouth, and it took no problems to let him enter. Their tongue's swirled in a romantic engagement. Reilly let out a small moan to let Harry know that she was enjoying the kiss, while Harry slowly felt around Reilly's body. Harry's hands slowly went to the bottom of Reilly's tank top. For some reason she didn't have Harry stop exploring her body, she let Harry creep up her upper body, as Reilly was more involved in the kiss.

Harry slowly crept up her body, feeling every inch of warmth on his fingertips. He was getting closer and closer to Reilly's bra, but suddenly stopped himself. Reilly pulled away from the kiss...

"Harry it's ok, I know this is going too fast." She told him. Harry just looked at her, wanting to get every bit of her, but she was right...they were moving too fast. Harry really couldn't take his eyes off of her, at this moment; Harry noticed the beauty of not only "looks" but of her altogether. He couldn't speak and he was thankful because he didn't know what to say.

"Harry? Is this ok with you...you seem to be...scared or something..." Reilly said cautiously.

"Ugh...um...yeah...its fine...sorry." Harry mumbled. Reilly wasn't quite sure if Harry was telling the truth, she felt as if he really did want to do something with her.

"Ok...then I guess we should go back down?" She asked him.

"Uh...yeah." Harry said. Reilly turned around and headed for the door, she opened up and looked behind her.

"Harry...are you coming?" She asked him while he started at her from across the room.

"Yeah...I'll meet you down there...I...ugh...need to get something." He lied.

"Ok..." Reilly said. She walked out of the room completely unaware of what had just happened. She walked down the stairs, and into the common room. All the guys were still there talking about Quidditch, and Hermione and Ginny were in the corner going over homework. Reilly had two things on her mind: Ginny and Draco, and what ever is going on with Harry. She decided to talk to Ron about Harry.

"So Reilly, why did you want to talk to me?" Ron asked her.

"You're Harry's best friend...and I want to know if you could do me a favor?" Reilly said.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"Ron...I need you to find out what's up with Harry. Like today, when I had to go upstairs with him...it was to talk about something that happened today." She explained.

"Reilly what happened?" He asked her.

"I told Harry I loved him! And I didn't really mean it...and then we talked about it...and we started kissing...then he was going up my shirt...and he stopped. I told him I know that we were moving to fast and that I understood...but he just looked at me like I was a ghost or something...and I asked him if he would come downstairs with me...but he said he had to get something...something is wrong with him Ron...and I don't know what it is..." She finished.

"Wow! Now that's something you don't hear everyday...I guess there really is something wrong with him." Ron said.

"Yeah! And I want you to find out what is wrong!" Reilly told him.

"But Reilly..." He started.

"Ron please! You are the only one who can help me! Please..." She begged.

"Alright." Is all that Ron could say. "I'll talk to him tonight..."


	9. Who Would Have Known

At 6 o'clock everybody headed down to the Great Hall for Dinner. Harry was acting a little better than before, but it seemed like he was trying to ignore Reilly. Ron saw this too, because Harry wouldn't even look at Reilly during dinner. Reilly couldn't take the fact that Harry couldn't look at her, so Reilly and Hermione left for the library. Once they got there, the found a table in the way back for them to talk at.

"Ok, Hermione I have to tell you something but you need to promise me you won't tell Ron no matter what!" Reilly said.

"I promise." Hermione told her.

"Ok...today I saw Ginny and Draco together!" She whispered.

"What!" Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione sh...I know but they like each other. And Ginny told Draco that they couldn't go out because Ron would kill her! But Draco said that it could be their secret and they're going to meet tonight." Reilly told her.

"Wow! That's not good! Where are they supposed to meet?" Hermione asked.

"Here! At 8 o'clock." She told her.

"Should we wait here?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yeah...I think we should..." Reilly told her. So Reilly and Hermione stayed in the Library until 8 o'clock until Ginny and Draco got there. They stayed in the corner when they heard Draco's voice.

"Gin, please...you're going to have to tell your brother sometime. Better now than later." Draco told her. Hermione and Reilly peered around the corner of the bookshelf to see them. Draco had his hand on Ginny's face...

"Draco, look you know I like you...a lot. But Ron could put our relationship in danger, he's scared that you're going to hurt me and he hates you. But I don't think of you that way...and I want to be with you...but if Ron knows...things can get really bad." She tried to explain.

"Ginny please! If you like me as much as you say you do...you will tell Ron." He told her. And he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ok Draco. But I'm telling you now...Ron could find a way for me not to see you again!" Ginny told him.

"He could never separate us Ginny, trust me..." Draco said. And he kissed her on the lips one last time, and walked out of the library. Ginny just stood there, thinking over what to do.

As Ginny was thinking, Reilly was talking to Hermione...

"Hermione, we have to help her!" Reilly told her.

"Reilly, we can't! She'll get mad at us!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, she can't get mad at us for trying to help her!" Reilly told her. Reilly used her own judgment to help Ginny, and she decided to go over to Ginny.

"Ginny..." Reilly said softly. Ginny looked over her shoulder, to see Reilly and Hermione hiding behind the bookshelf.

"Oh my god! You guys what are you doing here?" She asked them.

"Ginny, we know what's going on..." Hermione said.

"Nothing's going on...what are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you can't lie to us. We saw you and Draco, and we want to help you." Reilly said.

"You want to help me? You guys hate Draco!" She told them.

"But you're our friend Ginny, and if you really like him...we will help you." Reilly said.

"You'll help me? You guys don't care that it's Draco?" She questioned.

"Ginny look. I'll talk to Ron about it, and I'll try to make him consider it...now we can't promise you this will work, but we can promise that we will try our best." Hermione said.

"Oh you guys! Thank you so much! You are the best girls I know!" Ginny told them. All three of them headed back up to the common room, they walked in to see Ron sitting there by himself on the couch.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione told him while giving him a kiss.

"Uh, Hermione...can I talk to Reilly...alone?" He asked her.

"Um...sure." Hermione said. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs.

"So...Ron...um...what's going on with Harry?" Reilly asked him.

"Well...Reilly. I heard this from some Ravenclaw guys, and well I didn't ask Harry yet. But I heard that his ex-girlfriend...Cho Chang, wants him back." Ron told her.

"Wants him back?" Reilly asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it's true and I'm not even sure if Harry knows. But I thought I should tell you before something happened." Ron told her.

"Oh...well, um...thanks." Reilly choked out those words, because the thought of loosing Harry brought tears to her eyes.

"Reilly don't cry! We don't know if it's true yet..." Ron told her.

"But Ron...I really like Harry and I don't want to loose him." Reilly said. Ron tried to comfort her but she was still heartbroken.

"Look why don't you just try and go to bed...talk to him about it tomorrow." Ron consoled her.

"Ok..." Reilly said.

"Reilly, just relax. Everything will turn out fine." Ron told her.

"Thanks Ron." Reilly said while tears still streaming out of her eyes. She headed up the stairs into the Girl's Dormitory. Only Ginny and Hermione were still up.

"Reilly what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Ron heard that Harry wants to get back with Cho." She told them.

"Oh no!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but he's not sure if its true yet." Reilly said. "I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow." She finished.

"Hermione you should go back downstairs, I think Ron wants to see you. And I think this is the perfect chance for you to mention Ginny and Draco." Reilly said while glaring at Ginny.

"Hermione please try your best. And try to put it to him the best way possible, I don't want Ron to kill me tonight." Ginny pleaded.

"Ok...I'll try my best." Hermione said and she walked out of the room.

"I hope things work out for everybody." Ginny pleaded.

"Everybody?" Reilly questioned.

"Yes, everybody...meaning you and Harry, and me and Draco." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to try and go to bed now. This day is getting worse by the minute." Reilly told her.

"Ok, good-night Reilly." Ginny told her.

"Good-night Gin." Reilly told her.


	10. Promises

Reilly woke up the next morning to Ginny and Hermione's laugh and giggles.

"What's going on?" Reilly asked.

"He said its ok!" Ginny said.

"Who said what was ok?" Reilly asked lost.

"Ron! Ron said it was ok for me to see Draco!" Ginny told her gleefully.

"Yeah, but he also said that if he hurts Ginny he will kill HER!" Hermione added.

"Her?" Reilly questioned.

"...Because I'm making the decision for myself." Ginny told her.

"Oh...well congratulations." Reilly said.

"Thanks! Now I get to go tell Draco!" Ginny said and she hopped out of bed, whipped up a spell for her hair and outfit, and ran out of the dormitory.

"Well, I'm glad somebody is going to be having a good day." Reilly said.

"Reilly, relax. Just talk to Harry, everything will turn out fine." Hermione reassured her.

"Your right, but I'm just scared." Reilly told her.

"Reilly...go talk to him." Hermione told her. "Go now...just go."

Reilly got up and walked out of the dormitory. She walked to the common room still in her pajamas and everything and went straight to Harry.

"Uh, hi Harry." Reilly said.

"Hi Reilly." He told her without looking at her.

"Um...Harry...what is going on with us?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Never mind." Reilly said and she started back up to the dormitory.

"Reilly wait!" Harry said and he ran after her.

"What Harry?" She asked rudely.

"Reilly look, I don't want to hurt you. But we can't see each other anymore." Harry told her. Reilly knew this was coming, but she didn't think he would do it in front of all of his friends.

"Why not?" Reilly asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, um...I'm seeing someone else..." Harry said.

"Who?" Reilly choked out.

"Well...um...Ch-"He tried saying.

"Cho Chang? You're ex-girlfriend...yeah, it's no surprise." She told him.

"Wait...what?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry...I do know about her...just cause I'm new doesn't mean I don't know anything." She said.

"Reilly I'm really sorry. But she said that she wanted me back, and I still had feelings for her." He told her.

"Ok...well I hope you have fun with each other than. Bye Harry..." She told him and gave him one last kiss. She walked back to the girl's dormitory with tears pouring out of her eyes, only Hermione was in there...

"Oh Reilly...what happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"He's getting back with Cho." Reilly said.

"Cho? No he can't be...he likes you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Reilly said.

"Well you can't stay in here all day and cry about it, why don't you go meet someone new?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I understand what your saying. But its not that easy for me, I really, really like Harry and I can't just go meet someone else all of a sudden." Reilly told her.

"Ok...but promise me...that sometime soon you will go look for another guy?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes Hermoine I do promise you..." Reilly told her.

"Ok...well I need to go study for my Muggle Studies class." Hermione told her. "And Reilly, good luck with everything." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione..." Reilly told her. Hermione left the room leaving Reilly sitting in her bed officially alone. Reilly just felt like Harry broke her heart into a million pieces and stepped on them, she couldn't believe that he did that to her, Reilly always promised herself that if she was going out with someone and an ex wanted her back she wouldn't do it. But she figured Harry never, ever thought about that...

"Harry...Reilly is really hurt." Hermoine said when she got to the common room.

"Hermoine...this is between me and Reilly..." Harry told her.

"No...it was between you and Reilly, but now it's between everyone!" Hermione said and she walked out of the common room.

"You guys...is this really bad as it seems?" Harry asked his friends. None of them answered, they all knew what Harry did was wrong, but he made the decision. Now they were making Harry feel bad for what he did, but he always had feelings for Cho. And he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by...

"Ron said he didn't care?" Draco asked.

"No...that's not what he said. He doesn't care if were going out...but if you hurt my feelings he will kill me..." Ginny said.

"You?" Draco questioned.

"Yes...because I'm making the decision to go out with you..." She told him with a smile.

"Ginny...I would never hurt you." Draco told her.

Ginny felt good about Draco, she was the only person who could see through Draco's cruel side. That's how they became close in the first place, when Draco's father was sent to Azkaban Ginny realized that something was wrong with him. So she confronted him for it and they admitted that they had feelings for each other.

"Oh yeah...and he also told me that if he sees me doing anything with you...he will kill both of us..." Ginny said.

"Both of us? Your brother isn't going to kill me Ginny." Draco told her.

"Draco, just please. I don't want Ron to tell anybody else in our family..." She told him politely.

"Ok Gin." He told her and he took her hand and they walked around the lake together.

While Ginny was worrying about whether Ron would tell the rest of their family, he was enjoying his time spent with Hermoine.

"Do you think what Harry did was right?" Hermione asked him.

"Honestly, no I don't. I know that he really hurt Reilly's feelings and I hate it knowing that I could change his mind." Ron said.

"Then why don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Because...I can't just tell him who to like..." Ron said.

"I know...but it would make things a lot better." Hermione said.

"What if this wasn't Reilly? What if it was somebody else...would you want me to tell him to like her instead?" He asked.

"No!" Hermione said.

"Exactly...so we'll leave it at that." Ron said. Hermione had enough of what Ron had to say so she decided to see if Reilly was doing ok...she walked up to the girl's dormitory and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Reilly yelled.

"Hermione." She said.

"Oh come on in." She said. Hermione walked in surprised to see Seamus sitting on the bed with Reilly.

"Oh...was I interrupting something?" Hermione asked.

"No...not at all..." Reilly said.

"Oh...so how are you feeling now?" Hermione asked.

"Well a whole lot better than before!" Reilly said while looking at Seamus.

"Ok...well I just came to see how you were doing. So I guess Seamus has been taking care of that..." She told them and walked out of the room.

"Wow!" Seamus said.

"What?" Reilly asked.

"You just gave her the wrong idea!" Seamus said.

"Who cares!" Reilly said. "Seamus you really helped me, I mean you got me in such a better mood now." She told him caringly.

"Well, I want you to be in a good mood...I don't want you to be sad or anything..." Seamus told her.

"Thanks Seamus." Reilly told him with a smile.

"Yeah well I guess we should go down to dinner now? Do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She told him. And she got out of her bed and headed off to dinner with Seamus.


	11. Trust

The next couple of months went by fairly quickly to everybody. Harry and Cho were still together, Ginny and Draco were getting separated because Ginny had her NEWTS test, Hermione and Ron were also getting a bit bored of there relationship, neither of them were "in control", and Reilly was still single. Most of the days Reilly spent with Seamus because he was the only one who truly understood her.

In the month of December, Ginny was preparing for her NEWTS with the help of Hermione to help her study, and everybody was raging about the holidays. Every weekend Harry would take Cho to Hogsmeade and they wouldn't arrive back until late in the night. Ron, Seamus, and Reilly all worked on their projects for Potions.

"You guys! This is so stupid! We are not learning anything for doing this project!" Reilly told them.

"Reilly, if we don't do this. Our grades drop...really low, Snape will do anything to get us Gryffindor's in trouble." Ron told her. Reilly just looked at him and started writing down more words on her parchment.

At about 11 o'clock they decided to stop the working and relax. As they were packing up all there work Harry entered the common room.

"Oh hey Harry!" Seamus said.

"Hey guys..." Harry said. Reilly knew that Harry was uncomfortable because they never talked since he started going back out with Cho.

"So how was Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"Well, how do you think it went?" Harry asked.

"You and Cho...alone at Hogsmeade..." Ron said.

"Exactly!" Harry said. Reilly glared him a rude look and headed off upstairs.

"Reilly where are you going? I thought we were going to relax?" Seamus asked.

"I'm suddenly feeling sick to my stomach and think I should go to bed!" She yelled.

The next couple of days have been hard on all the students at Hogwarts. Their homework was piling up and Ginny still had her NEWTS. One night when Ginny was studying for her NEWTS with Hermione she decided that she needed to take a break.

"Hermione this is really hard. Can we study tomorrow night?" Ginny asked.

"Sure...I'm getting pretty tired anyway." Hermione told her.

"Ok!" Ginny said.

Ginny gathered her things, and left the common room instead of heading back to the Girl's Dormitory. She peeked over corners, and ran through the halls trying to avoid Filch until she got to the library.

"Draco?" She whispered. Nobody answered.

"Draco?" She repeated.

"Ginny?" She heard a voice say.

"Draco is that you?" She asked.

"Yes...come here..." He said. Ginny followed the voice till she saw the figure of her lover in the shadows.

"Ah! Draco I missed you so much!" She said as she jumped in his arms.

"Yes baby. I haven't seen you in forever!" He told her. They were getting involved in a very passionate kiss. Draco felt around Ginny's small body, wanting to be with her forever. He lifted her up and lied her down on one of the tables.

"Ginny I want to be with you forever." He told her between kisses.

"Draco I want to be with you too." She said. Draco planted kisses down her body, Ginny waited for him to reach his destination. Once he did Draco lifted his head up at Ginny.

"Um...Draco..." Ginny said.

"What is it Ginny?" Draco asked.

"I can't go any farther than this..." Ginny said.

"You don't trust me?" Draco asked.

"No! That's not it at all, it's just that..." Ginny was saying.

"It's ok Gin." Draco said.

"Really? You don't care?" Ginny asked.

"Well...no..." Draco lied.

"Oh thanks Draco!" Ginny said. "But I guess I should be getting back now...Hermione is going to worry where I've gone to." She said.

"Ok...bye Ginny." Draco said.

"Bye Draco..." Ginny said while giving him a kiss. She left the library leaving Draco in there by himself.

Draco really liked Ginny, but he knew he would be getting know where in his sexual life with her...he needed someone with more experience than Ginny. He needed someone who knew what a guy wanted in life...but he just didn't know who.

The next day most of the Gryffindor's spent their day going to classes and doing their homework. They had to get everything done before the end of term, to keep their grades up. Reilly, Seamus, Ron, and Harry were all busy finishing up the touches for the projects that they had due. Hermione helped Ginny finished studying for the NEWTS because they were the next day.

"Seamus, are you done yet?" Reilly asked him.

"No...why?" He asked her.

"I'm just asking...do you need help?" She asked him.

"No its ok...I only have one more thing to do..." Seamus told her.

"Alright..." Reilly said sounding a bit disappointed.

"You know Reilly...I could use some help over here..." Ron said while pointing to the chair.

Reilly and Seamus laughed...Harry glared over at the three of them.

While they were working on there projects Hermione and Ginny were in the other corner studying for the NEWTS.

"Alright...so are you ready now?" Hermione asked her.

"No Hermione...I want to study till my brain is dead..." Ginny told her.

"Ginny...you're really going overboard for this. You know everything...you don't need to study anymore!" Hermione told her.

"Hermione...look. I need to get a passing grade on this test, if I don't...my parents would flip out...my dad wants me to work at the Ministry of Magic with him. You have to promise not to tell Ron! Nobody knows that, except for me, my mum, and my dad...he said if I actually pass this, I could get a job there as soon as I leave Hogwarts! And that's what I want..." Ginny told her.

"Oh Ginny...congratulations...and don't worry I wont tell Ron." Hermione reassured her.

"Thanks Hermione...so please...help me study more." Ginny told her.

"Of course..." Hermione said. Her and Ginny studied until 1 in the morning. Everybody else was already in bed...

"Alright Ginny...that's enough...I know you're ready." Hermione told her.

"Yeah...thanks Hermione!" Ginny told her.

"Your welcome...well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." Hermione told her.

The two of them headed into their separate directions; Ginny to the girl's dormitory, Hermione to the prefect's bedrooms. Hermione decided that all this work put a lot of stress on her and that she needed a shower...

Reviews are **always** welcome !!! The next chapter contains some MATURE material...cough sex cough =) consider yourself warned


	12. Prefect's Bathroom

Yeah, writing about sex isn't my best ability. But with the help of some of my friends...yeah you get the point...reviews please =)

Hermione made her way to the prefect's bathroom. It was bigger than all the other bathroom's at Hogwarts; it had an arched ceiling and a chandelier. They had a swimming pool sized bathtub, with jets all around. The bottom of the pool was lined with little, sparkling crystals. Hermione decided that she would go in, she started to remove her clothing as she turned on the water.

Hermione finally got all of her clothes off and went into the warm water. She just sat in the water for a couple minutes thinking everything over when a noise interrupted her thoughts. Hermione immediately covered her most prized areas and looked around. She saw nobody, but she knew someone was in there.

She didn't say anything at first, she just waited. Finally she saw a tall shadow by the entrance. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew that they couldn't see her from where they were standing.

She watched attentively as this person started removing all of their clothes, she couldn't help but notice that they had a great body. But she still kept quiet while sitting in the end of the pool. Suddenly the figure started to move towards the water. Hermione started to get nervous, and wasn't quite sure what to do.

'Maybe I should just stay in the water until they leave...no Hermione that's too risky...' She told herself. The figure was now in the water and Hermione was getting scared, she didn't want anybody to know she was in there...but they saw her. Hermione's heart stopped when she heard a cold voice.

"Who's there?" The voice asked. Hermione couldn't speak.

"I know you're there, who are you..." The voice said again.

"Um...its Hermione." She told them. It went silent.

"Mudblood..."

Hermione's heart plunged to her stomach, as she knew exactly who was in the water with her ...Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned. Draco didn't answer her; instead he slowly swam towards her.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked when he could finally see who he was talking to.

"What are you doing in here?" She shot back.

"You better get out...you blood is dirtying up the water..." He told her with a glare.

"Do you mind?" She asked as Draco could see practically her whole body.

"It's not like you got anything good Granger." He told her. Hermione stood still, disappointed at what Draco just told her. But yet she knew he was lying because Hermione did have something.

"Aw, did I hurt poor little Mudblood's feelings?" He asked.

"Shove it Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"Shove it...Draco? You called me Draco...and I'd gladly shove it in you." He told her with a smirk.

"After you told me I had nothing? Yeah, that's approving." She told him.

"What if I told you I lied?" He asked while moving closer.

"What if I told you that you just want sex?" She asked him while looking in his gray eyes.

"I'd agree with you." He told her. Hermione looked at his body again, and she noticed that she would have no problem having sex with Draco...but she suddenly remembered Ron.

"Plus, you'd get more from me than you would ever get from Weasel." He said.

"That's probably true..." Not realizing she said it out loud.

"So you agree?" He asked. Hermione looked up again. She nodded her head up and down having no control over herself anymore.

Draco hungrily pushed his lips onto Hermione's. He started to feel around her body, noticing that he was wrong when he said that she had nothing. Hermione put her hands on his chest, realizing Quidditch did him well. He slowly reached into Hermione's mouth with his tongue, she parted her lips. So many thoughts raced through Hermione's head as her and Draco shared an exotic moment. She was getting so lost in her thoughts that when Ron popped up in her head, she pulled away.

"What now?" Draco asked.

"Ron...I can't do this to Ron!" She told him.

"Yes you can! I'm doing it to Ginny..." He told her with a smirk.

"But Ginny's different, she's never done anything more than hook up with a guy before." Hermione told him.

"Oh and you have?" He asked her. Hermione glared at him. "I knew you were lying..." He said.

"I'm not lying!" She said.

"Oh yeah...then what did you do?" He asked her.

"I gave a guy head!" She told him.

"Oh really?" He asked. "And did you do a good job...like a Mudblood should?" He asked.

"Yes Draco, in fact I did." She shot at him.

"Then prove it..." He told her. He gave Hermione his famous smirk, she wanted to so bad. But Ron kept coming into her mind.

"I can't do it to Ron!" She said.

"Granger, nobody will know!" He said. "And we both know that neither of us have gotten anything in either of our relationships so far!" He finished.

"You do have a point..." She said.

"I know I do...so prove it." He said again, while pointing down to his pride. Hermione took a deep breath and got out of the pool. Draco followed...

Hermione was scared; this was possibly her worst enemy ever. Yet she wanted him so bad, and she was letting him see her...naked. Draco pulled Hermione to him and forced a kiss between them.

"Now!" He yelled at her. Hermione was even more scared, she was never yelled at before. She slowly got on her knees as Draco leaned against the wall.

Hermione was now face to face with Draco's erection. She looked at his dick, then in his eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked impatiently. Hermione wrapped her hands around his dick and slowly rubbed it. She started moving faster as she heard small groans escape Draco's mouth.

Unexpectedly, she wrapped her mouth around his dick. Draco moaned in delight, as Hermione tried her best to make him happy. She seemed to be doing a good job because for once in her life Draco actually said her name.

"Oh Hermione..." He moaned quietly. She loved the way he said her name, she fantasized about being with Draco, and now it was actually happening.

Within minutes Draco had to force Hermione off of him, and threw her on the ground. He straddled her on the floor.

"Well, Granger I must say that you did one hell of a job." He told her. Hermione lifted her head and kissed his lips. Her body shuddered as Draco moved his hands down to her more prized possession. He felt around teasing her, she let small moans escape her mouth.

Suddenly Draco sent two fingers up into Hermione. She yelped unaware of what had just happened. Draco forcefully pushed them up and down feeling the wetness and the warmth of the Mudblood. The pain was sent throughout Hermione's entire body, and yet it still felt so good to her.

"Draco--..." She yelled. Yet he removed his fingers and forced his head in between Hermione's legs. Hermione wasn't expecting much of Draco, but she took it for granted. The pleasure she was feeling took over the pain and sent shivers up her back.

"Oh god Draco!" She moaned loudly. She laid back and let Draco do most of the work, his tongue worked around Hermione's pussy as she closed her eyes and thought about Draco. He licked her folds, and then suddenly started to suck on her clit. Hermione let out a gasp as Draco did this, because it sent shivers across her body. He then used his finger to play with Hermione, moans escaped her mouth as Draco did this. When she finally released her pleasure she opened her eyes to see Draco looking at her.

"Well?" He asked.

"Wow Draco." Was all she said.

"Do you want more?" He asked casually. Hermione nodded innocently.

Suddenly Draco forced his dick into Hermione. A loud scream escaped from Hermione's mouth as the pain returned and went throughout her whole body. Tears started to stream out of Hermione's eyes, as this was the first time she ever had sex.

"Granger suck it up!" Draco yelled.

Hermione tried to respond to Draco but it hurt too much...

"Dra-co...it...hu-rts!" She said.

"It's suppose to hurt!" He yelled as he thrusted into her harder.

The pain still fled through Hermione's veins, she knew it would hurt the first time, but Draco was making it hurt even more.

After what seemed to be forever the pain finally eased and Hermione slowly felt pleasure race over the pain. As Draco started to get restless Hermione was aching for more.

"Harder Draco!" She yelled. Draco went harder...

"Faster! I want more!" She moaned. Draco went harder and faster...but he was getting tired.

Hermione was reaching her peak as she dug her nails into Draco's back. Draco himself was getting closer to his climax as Hermione's muscles tightened around him and sent him over the edge.

Hermione and Draco both released themselves with moans and groans coming out of each of their mouths. Draco sent his cream all over Hermione's body. Hermione couldn't help but panting.

Draco fell right on top of Hermione.

"Well, that was the first time I ever fucked a Mudblood." Draco said.

"And how was it?" Hermione asked seductively.

"It wasn't that bad..." Draco told her with a smirk.

They both got up and put their clothes back on. They left the Prefect's Bathroom together...going out...yet neither of them knew how they were going to tell their Weasley's.

The next day seemed like a living hell to Hermione. She told Ron that she was more into Draco...Ginny didn't seem to take the news too well either. She was more upset with Hermione than Draco. Ginny never thought that Hermione could ever do that to her. Yet Ron never kept his word by saying he would kill Ginny...he was an emotional wreck because of Hermione that everything else seemed to drift away from him.


	13. Whispers

The only thing that seemed to go right that day was Reilly and Seamus. The two of them were in the girl's dormitory alone together after classes.

"Seamus...do you remember when you asked me if I would ever go out with you?" She said.

"Yeah...why?" He asked.

"Well...would you ever go out with me?" She asked him.

"Yes...I've always wanted to go out with you Reilly..." He told her.

"Seamus, I want to be more than friends with you..." She told him shyly.

"More than friends? As in going out?" He asked.

"Yes!" Reilly pleaded.

Reilly hungrily pushed Seamus down on the bed and kissed him hard on the lips. This was one of the things that she has held back since she became friends with Seamus. Seamus forced his tongue into Reilly's mouth as Reilly searched Seamus' body. He had more muscles than she thought he did.

The fact that Reilly would be safe in Seamus' arms gave her a jolt of excitement, which sent a moan out of her mouth. Seamus was getting aroused with the small gasps that Reilly was letting out of her mouth.

Seamus started to plant kisses down Reilly's neck. He softly sucked on her neck, Reilly moaned in delight. He then used his tongue to draw little circles on the mark he left. He then went back to kissing Reilly. Reilly then kissed his neck, planting soft kisses down to his collarbone. She then sucked on his right ear, hearing him start to breath heavy, Reilly whispered in his ear...

"I've always wanted to do this..."

The whispering affected Seamus. He was getting to arouse in the moment. Seamus tugged at Reilly's shirt. She let Seamus pull it over her head; at first he just examined her...she was sitting on top of Seamus.

Seamus thought she was beautiful. He looked at her again; she was sitting on top of him...in her bra. So many thoughts raced through his head. He needed to be in control...

Seamus suddenly flipped Reilly over so she was lying on the bed. He kissed her again, and then kissed down to her breasts. He didn't remove her bra, but he kissed her in just the right places. He left some marks on her breasts just like her neck. Reilly moaned as Seamus kissed her entire body.

"Oh Seamus..."

...There was a knock at the door. Seamus picked his head up and looked at Reilly.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Its Lavender." The girl said.

"Oh...hold on a minute!" Reilly yelled. And she picked up her shirt and tried to button it up again.

"Come on in!" Reilly yelled. Lavender walked in looking around.

"So Lawrence and Finnegan! Well it definitely looks like something's been going down in this room!" Lavender said.

"What do you mean?" Reilly asked rudely.

"Reilly...your shirt is hanging out of your skirt, your hair is a mess. Seamus your face is red and your breathing like you just ran a mile. Something did happen." Lavender said and she grabbed a book and left the room.

"Well...you girls are good." Seamus said.

The door opened again and Lavender's head popped in...

"Oh and Reilly, you have a nice hickey on your neck..."

Reilly looked at Seamus and smiled.

Reilly and Seamus left the girl's dormitory to see most of the Gryffindor's in the common room. Most of them were looking Reilly and Seamus with confused looks, but Lavender just smiled at them.

Reilly and Seamus headed down to lunch soon followed by all the other Gryffindor's. Lunch was quiet in the Great Hall, most people heard about Hermione and Draco going out, not about what happened in the bathroom. In fact, they are the only people who do know.

Hermione couldn't stand the whispers around her and left the Great Hall two minutes after sitting down. Reilly felt bad and chased after her...

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Reilly yelled. Hermione turned around exposing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Reilly asked.

"Reilly! Me and Draco are going out!" Hermione said.

"I know...isn't that a good thing?"

"No! Not when everybody else hates me!"

"They'll get over it..."

"No they won't!"

"Hermione..."

"Reilly come here." And Hermione dragged her into a corner where nobody else was around.

"Reilly listen. Me and Draco are going out...well...because...last night um...me and Draco...well...we had sex..." Hermione whispered.

"What!" Reilly yelled.

"Yes, and that's why were going out...And Reilly if I even try and brake up with him...I know he will tell everyone...and that's when Ron will really hate me...and I don't want that..." Hermione said with tears starting to pour out of her eyes.

"Then why did you do it?" Reilly asked.

"If you were in my position you would too!" Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'your position'?"

"Reilly, me and Ron did nothing together...I needed something!"

"So you had sex with him?"

"Yes..."

"Were you a virgin?" Reilly asked. Hermione didn't look at her...

"You lost your virginity to Draco!" Reilly screamed again.

"Reilly please!" Hermione said hastily.

"Sorry...I just never would expect that from you..."

"Not many people who expect me and Malfoy together in the first place!"

"True...but Hermione...all the matters is your opinion." Reilly whispered.

"I know..."

"Then don't worry about anything..." Reilly said. And they decided to go back to the common room instead. On their way up Hermione stopped Reilly.

"Reilly! What is that on your neck?" Hermione demanded.

"What?" Reilly asked confused.

"That!" Hermione said while pointing out the hickey.

"Oh...yeah. Um it's a hickey..."

"From who?" Hermione asked.

"Seamus..."

"Seamus? Wow!" Hermione said.

"What do you mean wow?"

"Well I don't know...congratulations." Hermione said trying to forget what was going on. They finished walking into the common room in silence. They sat in the corner discussing their feelings about the guys they liked till about midnight. Every time somebody walked in they would pause and continue as the person walked by.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we should head up...and we have Snape tomorrow...and our projects to hand in..." Hermione said.

"Yeah...I guess your right..." Reilly said. And they went our separate ways.

Well once again...let me warn you...next chapter has some more MATURE material. Some detailed girl on girl, once again not my idea! Lol, my friends thought it might give the story more of a _twist_...so again...consider yourself warned =)


	14. What Am I

**Well...I hope you guys like this chapter...it's not my favorite...but hey whatever you guys think!!! =) please leave reviews...**

Reilly got to the girl's dormitory to see everybody else asleep. She changed and got into bed, she couldn't fall asleep because Seamus kept popping into her head. She kept thinking back onto the evening...when her and Seamus were right here in her bed. Reilly closed her eyes keeping the thoughts locked into her mind.

Reilly was getting a bit aroused thinking of all the marks he left on her. She slowly crept down her body. First she felt her breasts. She knew her nipples were hard and she peaked at the marks he left on her there. She shuddered and moved lower...feeling around her clit. She inserted a finger into herself and closed her eyes. She pictured Seamus doing the unthinkable...she let out a moan and opened her eyes.

She looked around the room seeing if anybody woke. She then inserted another finger and closed her eyes once again. She let out a louder moan then before...

"Seamus..."

She then started to use her free hand to pinch her nipples. She was still thinking about what her and Seamus 'could' be doing. She was interrupted as she heard movement. She jolted up and saw Lavender sitting up in her bed looking at Reilly with a complex look on her face. Reilly's heart sank...'did Lavender see her?'

"Uh Reilly?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"You moaned...Seamus' name..."

"Um...I did?"

Lavender smiled and crawled out of her own bed. She went over to Reilly's and sat next to her.

"Reilly...I saw you."

Reilly looked at her in disbelief...what did she think of her?

"Do you hate me now?!" Reilly asked her.

"Of course not!" Lavender whispered.

"You don't?" Reilly repeated.

"No! Reilly every girl does it...its ok..." Lavender said with another smile on her face.

"In fact...I found it very arousing to watch you." Lavender said while getting closer to Reilly's face.

"Aroused?" Reilly asked.

"Yes Reilly. You know...you are very pretty..." Lavender told her and then softly kissed her on the lips.

For some reason, Reilly was not taken back. But instead she was enjoying the kiss. Lavender slowly pulled away. And worked onto Reilly's breasts, she took one in one hand used the other hand to move down to her own area. Reilly saw that Lavender was wearing no panties, she then saw Lavender insert two fingers into herself as she was still using her other hand to massage Reilly. She then took one into her mouth using her tongue to flick Reilly's hard nipples.

Reilly lifted Lavender's head up and kissed her hard on the lips. Lavender was getting feisty and pushed Reilly down on the bed. She kissed her way down to Reilly's pussy. She then looked up at Reilly and smiled. Lavender used her finger to pleasure Reilly; she flicked her clit and then pushed two fingers into Reilly's cunt. Reilly let out a soft moan.

Lavender then removed her fingers and put them in her mouth. Reilly then pushed Lavender's head back in between her legs and yelled...

"Lavender please, show me what you can do!"

"Reilly wait!"

"What?"

"I think we should be a silencing charm on the bed..."

"Yeah ok hurry!"

Lavender muttered a few words and kissed Reilly. Reilly then pushed Lavender down in between her legs again.

Lavender blew softly at Reilly's clit. Lavender could see the wetness of the girl lying in front of her, and she moved closer. She then stuck out her tongue and flicked her clit around. Reilly shuddered and let out another soft moan. Lavender then used her tongue to follow the folds, and again used her fingers to push into Reilly. Lavender continued to use her fingers to please Reilly as she used her tongue as well. Every now and then Reilly would let out a small moan and suddenly Lavender felt Reilly tighten up around her two fingers as Reilly let out a loud moan.

"Oh god Lavender!"

Reilly pulled Lavender up to her and kissed her. Lavender forced her tongue into Reilly's mouth, as she used her hands to massage Reilly's breast. Reilly flipped Lavender over so now Reilly could please Lavender.

Reilly first used her fingers just as Lavender did to her. As she used her fingers to feel the way Lavender felt she used her tongue to arouse Lavender. Reilly used her tongue to lick up Lavender's inner thigh. She heard Lavender moan so she suddenly encompassed Lavender's clit into her mouth. She sucked feeling Lavender's juices being released into her mouth. She then blew once again at it, and Lavender shuttered.

Lavender's moans were quieter than Reilly's as she came. Lavender shook violently and whimpered, as she didn't want it to end.

The two girls just sat in Reilly's bed looking at each other.

"Well...um..." Lavender said.

"Wow..." Reilly forced out of her mouth.

"Yeah, well Reilly, that was really fun."

"Yeah it was...but I think we should uh...get to bed...we have Snape tomorrow." Reilly finished. Lavender got up and turned around back to walk to her bed but before she did she kissed Reilly softly on the lips.

Reilly tried her best to fall asleep that night. Eventually she did, but she felt like she only slept two minutes before she was awoken again.

"Reilly! Hurry up! Get ready; we have Snape in half an hour! And you still have to eat!" Hermione was saying trying to wake her up.

Reilly opened her eyes and the first thought that popped into her mind is whether last night was a dream or not.

"Reilly! Come on!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes, alright! I'm up." Reilly mumbled.

"Then get ready...lets go!" Hermione said.

Reilly got out of bed and changed into her school robes. She then got her school bag and headed down to the Great Hall with Hermione. They met Seamus on their way down through the common room.

"Oh hi Seamus!" Hermione said sarcastically. Reilly shot her an evil glare.

"Hi Hermione..." He said awkwardly. Reilly took his hand...

"Hey..." She said shyly.

Seamus held her hand back as they walked to the Great Hall. On their way they heard someone call Hermione's name.

"Hermione! Hey 'Mione!" A voice called. All three of them turned around to see Draco Malfoy chasing after them.

"Uh...I'll meet you guys in there..." Hermione said strangely as she went to go talk to Draco. Hermione and Draco walked off into a corner where they were kept out of eye's view.

Meanwhile, Seamus and Reilly were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Uh Reilly?" Seamus questioned. "Do you like me?"

"Of course! Why?" She asked.

"Just asking...Um...Reilly...Lavender told me what happened between you two last night..." He said shyly.

"What?" Reilly yelled practically choking on her food.

"Reilly I won't tell anybody I promise! Don't worry!"

"Oh you must hate me now..." She said while tears were forming in her eyes.

"No! No! Not at all!" He said.

"You don't?"

"No! In fact...Lavender told me that she was just trying to help you..."

"Help me?"

"Yeah...well she said...uh...that she heard you...uh...say my name. And she figured that she could help you by more than just doing that..." He said strangely.

"Oh...so you aren't upset or anything?" She asked.

"No! I like girls that do stuff with each other!" He told her.

Reilly smiled and finished eating her breakfast without saying another word. So many thoughts were racing through her head after Seamus told her this. I mean it must be awkward knowing that your "girlfriend" did something with another girl, yet she could see in a guy's perspective that they must like it. But everything that she thought always led to her thinking that she was a lesbian...was she? She didn't really like girls, but it was just something that Lavender was helping her with.

They headed off to double Transfiguration. McGonnagoll gave them a break by letting them speak in turns about what they will be doing over break. Most of the 6th year Gryffindor's were staying at Hogwarts over the vacation.

Once the bell rang, they all headed off to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. They didn't really do much as Hagrid was too busy trying to tame the animals he was "attempting" to teach them about. Hermione was the only one who could actually help him with it, she even missed half her lunch to help him get it under control. Once lunch was over the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to Potions.


	15. Your Problem

**Wow you guys! I'm so sorry it's been a really, really long time since I wrote! I've been busy with school & a website I made! Well here is Chapter 15...I'm adding Chapter 16 next! Oh & please do me a favor & check out my Harry Potter website I've been working **

They all walked into the dungeons quietly. Snape went around inspecting everyone's projects, for some reason he was really impressed with Malfoy's. And without a hesitation telling Harry that his was no where near the expectation of any teacher and gave him a failing grade.

"Potter this is unacceptable." Snape told him in a cold, dark voice.

"How is it unacceptable sir? It is exactly what you wanted!" Harry said rudely.

"Potter, its rubbish! Even Longbottom did a better job than you!" Snape told him while pointing out Neville's poorly done job as well. "That is a zero and ten points from Gryffindor as well."

"Ten points? But sir it's not our fault Harry did poorly on his project!" Reilly said while glaring at Harry.

"Actually Miss Lawrence. It is your fault, if your house did more encouraging maybe Potter could have gotten away with at least a passing grade..." Snape said darkly. Malfoy sniggered.

"We are NOT suppose to be worrying about other classmates when we have ourselves to look after!" Reilly yelled.

"Miss Lawrence how would you feel detention with me this evening?" Snape said.

"Professor it's not fair! Harry got the failing grade...not me! Give him detention!" Reilly screamed.

"Very well...Potter, Lawrence both of you have detention with me this evening. 5 o'clock sharp!" Snape said over the voices.

"But-"Harry was about to say.

"Not another word from any of you!" Snape yelled.

The whole class sat in silence as they watched Snape hand out the grades. Reilly had already got a passing grade before she got into the argument. She sat there sulking over what had just happened.

The bell rang and Harry and Reilly were the first ones out of the room. They headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was trying to speak to Reilly, but she just ignored him. To her surprise he even sat down next to her in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Reilly! What is your problem?" Harry yelled.

"My problem? Harry you could have got a decent grade if you weren't too busy snogging Cho in Hogsmeade!" Reilly yelled back.

"Who said we were snogging?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Oh Harry come on! It's so obvious!" Reilly said.

"What I do-"He was saying. Before he was interrupted.

"Class! Class! Please...be quiet!" Professor Hammond told them. "Today we will be learning a new spell that you could practice over your break!" He told them gleefully.

"Practice? Over the break?" Ron asked him. "Professor...breaks are for relaxing...not homework!"

"Well Mr. Weasley, as I am your teacher. It is my job to give you...homework...and detentions..." He added.

Ron didn't say another word. They all stood in a line a practiced saying "Subimax". Finally, he let them use the spell to reach into another's head.

"Uh...Harry and Reilly. Why don't you two demonstrate to the class?" He asked.

"No Professor I really don't want to..." Reilly told him.

"Its an order!" He yelled. The two got up in front of the class and prepared.

"Subimax!" Harry yelled. A green light flashed out of his wand aiming towards Reilly. Suddenly Reilly's head was filled with mixed emotions. The thought of Harry being an ignorant fool kept popping up. Finally, after what felt like forever the emotions left and she was left with blurry eyes.

Some how she ended up on the floor crying. She heard the rest of the class laughing; she looked at Harry who was as red as Ron's hair.

"Very well...you two sit down!" Hammond told them. The two headed back to their table.

"What happened?" Reilly asked him.

"Well, we all know what you think about me..." Harry said angrily.

"What I think about you? What do I think about you?" She asked confused.

"You think I am an ignorant fool, who can't take care of himself, who doesn't care much of other's feelings..." He said.

"Oh..." Reilly said. "Well, that is what I think of you..." She said. They left the classroom at that, Reilly walked through the halls hearing all the students talking about their plans for vacation. Harry followed her till the got to the common room. They entered and she sat down on the couch still ignoring Harry.

"Reilly I don't get it!" He said.

"What? What can you possibly not get?" Reilly asked.

"Why you hate me! Why I am an ignorant fool, why I can't take care of myself, and why I don't care about other people's feelings!" He said angrily. Reilly stared at him, perplexed.

"Harry." She said in a low voice. "You...don't care about anyone else's feelings. You want what's best for you, whether or not it is going to hurt somebody else's feelings. And it does hurt!" She said.

"I still don't understand."

"You know, just forget it. It's obvious you're too immature for anything at the moment. And I really can't stand you anymore! I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place!" Reilly yelled. She jumped off the couch and left Harry sitting there by himself.

Now he understood. It all had to do with him breaking up with her for Cho, but he just didn't understand why he hated her for it.

That night, Reilly and Harry headed to Snape's classroom at 4:50. They walked down silently, sat in the classroom silently, and walked back to the common room silently. It was possibly their worst day ever.


	16. The Holidays

**Sorry for this long chapter! It's my favorite one though ) Reviews are extremely nice!!!**

The holidays seemed to come and go, as students went to Hogsmeade every day. Most of them spending their time in the Three Broom Sticks or Zonko's Joke Shop. Reilly spent her time with Seamus, walking around in the snow. On Christmas, the Gryffindors woke up with presents wrapped at the bottom of their beds. Reilly woke up to the giggles of Lavender and Parvati.

"What are you guys laughing about?" She asked.

"Ron got me a teddy bear!" Parvati said.

"Oh...how cute!" Reilly said sarcastically.

"Why don't you see what Seamus got you Reilly?" Lavender said.

"Oh he didn't get me anything." She said.

"Yes he did! Look!" Lavender said while pointing out a box on top of the rest of her presents.

Reilly was unaware that Seamus got her anything at all. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the box. It wasn't big, in fact it was pretty small. Reilly quickly unwrapped it all, and opened it up. She looked at it and noticed it was a bracelet. It had minuscule red rhinestones in it that spelt out "I love you".

"Aww!" She said.

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

"Look!" Reilly gave Lavender the bracelet.

"Aww that is cute!" She squealed.

"Oh let me see!" Parvati said. She looked at it, and threw it back at Reilly.

"What's wrong?" Reilly asked alarmed.

"You get some expensive bracelet, and I get a shitty bear!" Parvati said.

"Oh don't be like that!" Reilly said.

"Yeah, don't! That's my brother you're talking about!" Ginny had woken up and was now listening to Parvati.

"That's it! I am going to find him!" Parvati said and she left the dormitory slamming the door behind her waking up everybody else in the room.

Once everybody finished opening presents they headed down to the common room with smiles on their faces. Reilly came down to see Seamus sitting on the couch talking to Ron and Dean. Reilly sat down next to him.

"Hi..." She said shyly.

"Hi." The three said back in unison.

"Seamus, thank you for the bracelet!" She said.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" She said. Ron and Dean looked at each other with smirks on their faces. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well me and Hermione are going down for breakfast, do you want to come?"

"Nah, its ok. I'm going to stay here for a while, I'll meet you down there." He told her.

Reilly followed Hermione out of the common room and into the halls. She looked at Hermione who seemed a bit surprised.

"Uh, Hermione...what's wrong?" Reilly asked her.

"Reilly...look!" Hermione said while holding up her wrist.

"What is it?" She asked confused. Then she noticed a shining gold bracelet around Hermione's wrist.

"Who's it from?!" She asked anxiously. Hermione didn't answer, she just stared at the bracelet.

"Hermione?"

"Its...its from...Ron..." She said.

"Oh...wow!"

"Yeah...wow..." Hermione said.

"Did you get anything from Draco?" Reilly asked her quickly.

"Yes..." Hermione said.

"What?"

"A necklace...with my name on it." Hermione said sadly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Reilly asked her.

"Well...no...but I mean...I don't know...I'm just so surprised that Ron got me a gift, after what had happened that I'm starting to think...well...maybe things could work out for me and Ron again." She said.

Reilly wasn't too sure of what Hermione was saying to her...

"Do you mean...you want to be together with Ron again?"

"Yes..."

"Then do it."

Hermione looked at her confused.

"Who would you rather be with, Ron or Draco?" Reilly asked her quickly.

"Ron..." Hermione said.

"Then go be with Ron! Look there's Draco, just go tell him that you don't think things can work out anymore..." Reilly told her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and make sure you give him back the necklace." Reilly said.

"The necklace? I've never done this before Reilly..." Hermione told her cautiously.

"Just tell him things aren't working out and give him back the necklace."

Hermione looked at her, and started off towards Draco. Reilly could tell that Hermione was nervous, but she watched her. Hermione and Draco headed over to a corner and she saw Hermione start to take off her necklace. She then saw Draco say a few words, though she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then to her surprise she saw Draco slap Hermione across the face.

Reilly ran towards Hermione screaming. A few other heads turn in the Entrance Hall.

"How dare you hit a girl!" She screamed running towards Draco.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled back.

"You can not hit a girl!" She screamed again. Draco took out his wand, Reilly was surprised and totally unprepared, and she left her wand up in the dormitory.

"Well, well. Look's like I'm not going to have to hit you...Reilly." He said.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione said. Reilly looked at her and saw tears streaming out of her eyes, and a huge handprint on the side of her face.

"You wouldn't." Reilly said casually.

"You want to bet?" Draco snarled.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice came from behind them. Reilly turned around to see Harry standing there with his wand pointing out a Draco. Draco's wand flew from his hand as he was about to jinx Reilly.

Reilly quickly looked at Draco and gave him a good punch in the face.

"And that is for hitting a girl you fucking dog!" She yelled.

"Miss Lawrence!" A voice yelled from behind her. She saw the teachers walking towards her.

"What is going on here?!" McGonagall asked her rudely. Reilly looked at Hermione who was shaking her head.

"Nothing professor..." Reilly said softly.

"Well this certainly isn't nothing! You, Potter, Malfoy to my office now!" She growled. The three students headed off towards McGonagall's office, Malfoy's nose bleeding from Reilly's punch. Reilly looked behind her to see Hermione mouth the words...please don't tell.

"Now...I am very disappointed in you Miss Lawrence! I want a full explanation from all three of you!" She yelled. Nobody answered, they all stood their in silence.

"Well? Anybody?" She said. "I want to know what happened out there!" She yelled furiously, giving all three of them a shock. "Mr. Potter I saw you use a spell on Mr. Malfoy, and then Miss Lawrence I saw you hit Mr. Malfoy. Now what is it that Mr. Malfoy did to make you two do that?!" She asked her voice shaking.

"Well...Professor...I think they were trying to fight me...two on one." Malfoy said.

"Fight you?" She repeated.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why would they fight you Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"Well you see-"He was saying until McGonagall's door flew open and Snape charged in.

"Malfoy! My office NOW!" He roared.

"Severus, we were having a conve-"McGonagall was saying until he cut her off.

"Minerva I know! But this is much more important!" He said.

"Why would it be more important?" She asked patiently. Snape walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh...very well. Take him!" She said rudely showing them off. Snape grabbed Malfoy's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Uh...professor?" Harry questioned.

"Yes...well! Now that I know, I can see as you two trying to help. But I must give the both of you a week's detention for using a spell on another student, and for hitting another student." She said calmly.

"When?" Reilly asked.

"Well, I guess when the vacation is over. But don't think I will forget!" She said. "Now go eat before any more trouble is caused." She said and motioned them to leave the room.

The two of them walked back to the Great Hall in silence. They walked over to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati all there already. When the two arrived at the table all the heads were turned to them. They both angrily sat down at the table.

"Uh...what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Nothing!" Harry said.

With that being said, everyone else looked down at their plates and continued eating. Reilly couldn't eat, in fact she didn't even noticed how the Great Hall looked. There where Christmas trees all over the hall, and icicles hanging from the ceiling. The sky above them was gray clouds, with snow falling from them. She would have thought it looked beautiful if it wasn't for that fact that her Christmas was possibly the worse she has had so far.

"Reilly can I talk to you? Alone?" Hermione asked. Reilly got up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Well. None of us said anything, but then Draco said that Harry and me were fighting him. And then Snape came in and whispered something to McGonagall and he took Draco. I think somebody told him." Reilly said.

"Really?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Just say you don't want to talk about it...if they ask you." Reilly reassured her.

"I'm going back to the common room...I'll see you later." Reilly told her. Reilly walked back up to the common room thinking about her Christmas so far, it sucked.

Hermione went back into the Great Hall when everyone started asking her "What did you say to her?", "What happened?". She just ignored them.

"Hermione, where did Reilly go?" Seamus asked.

"Back to the common room." She said while eating her breakfast. Seamus got up and walked back to the common room to see Reilly sitting on the couch.

"Reilly? Are you ok?" He asked her.

"No...Seamus, my Christmas sucks!" She whined.

"Reilly, what happened?" He asked her. Reilly and Seamus sat there and talked about what had happened in the Entrance Hall that morning. Seamus was in a bit of a shock.

"He slapped Hermione, then you hit him?" He asked confused.

"Don't say it like that..." She said.

"Reilly get your cloak...come with me..." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I want to take you out...lets go!" He rushed. Reilly ran upstairs grabbed her cloak and left the common room with Seamus.

"Seamus where do you want to go?" She asked.

"I want to take you to Hogsmeade. Somewhere that should make you feel better...even though it's more of a girl's favorite place...I'm willing to go there for you." He said.

"Where?" She asked again.

"Madame Puddifoot's." He said shrilly.

"How do you know about it then?" She asked.

"Lavender once dragged me there last year for Christmas." He said. Reilly started laughing hysterically.

"See I got you feeling better already!" He said sarcastically. They walked through the snow towards Madame Puddifoot's. They walked into the warm, teashop. They walked to one of the tables in the back of the room.

"Ah Seamus...here again?" A tall women came over to them.

"Eh...yeah..." He said.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked him fondly.

"Uh...yeah." He said again.

"Well I am Madame Puddifoot!" She said loudly to Reilly.

"I...um...am Reilly Lawrence." She told her.

"Well what would it be?" She asked them.

"Two coffees please." Seamus told her.

"Surely." She told them. She walked away and left the two sitting confused.

"Oh gosh, what's with her?" Reilly asked.

"She isn't like that to some people, she's a friend of my mum..." Seamus told her.

"Ah...ok." Reilly said. A few minutes later their coffees arrived.

"Here you are..." She said.

"Thanks." Seamus said while taking out his money.

"No, no Seamus! Its on the house!" She told him.

"Uh...ok." He said. They sat there, drinking their coffee. Not really talking. Once they were done they thanked Madame Puddifoot and left the shop.

It was snowing a bit more than once they got into the shop. Seamus took Reilly's hand and walked back to Hogwarts with her.

"I don't want to go inside yet!" She told him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Lets walk by the lake..." She suggested.

"Alright." He told her. They walked by the lake talking about what everyone had gotten them for Christmas.

"Well do you want to go in now? It's getting later..." Reilly asked him.

"Sure...if you want to." He said.

"I guess..." And this time she took Seamus' hand and they walked to the gates of Hogwarts. She stopped before they got inside.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked. But before she answered him she softly kissed him on the lips. She pulled Seamus towards her who then put his arms around her waist. Seamus then used his tongue to trace Reilly's lips, she parted them allowing him to enter. She put her hands on his face and massaged his tongue with her own. She let out a soft moan, which made Seamus kiss her harder. He then planted little kisses across her neck, she moaned again.

Reilly pulled Seamus back up to kiss him again. She then started to suck slightly on his neck,

"Reilly..." He groaned. She kissed him again on the lips softly. She parted and look him in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas Seamus!" She told him with a smile on her face. He took her hand and they walked back to the common room together.


	17. authors note

No, I am not updating the story...because I have practically no time to update anything anymore...

But I just got a review...that I thought was so funny, I would share with you guys...)

"YO i was just reading your story and I had run across many errors but the biggest one was about the quiddetch teams "Ok, well. I think I've made my decision. Now it was a tough decision, and for the two who didn't make it, there are always other opportunities. Ok, so Seeker is...Harry, Beaters shall be... Anthony, and Ron, Keepers are...Justin and Anthony, and the final two for Chaser...Seamus, and Reilly." first id like to point out that ron is a kepper second there is only one keeper you totally mest up the teams. THere are 2 beaters, 3 chasers, 1 seeker and a keeper." From SallyFan (Eliot

First I wanted to say that was chapter 5...I am now working on chapter 17 !!! & this is when you think up things yourself, was there every a girl named Reilly in the books? No, so that means I'm "making it up". I don't need to follow what the books are saying...

...and one last thing. All the other reviews I had, did any of them say anything about it? Nope, they complimented me on the story...unlike you.

Oh, wait I just got another review from this person...

"NO offense and all but damn did you ever even read harry potter since when does seamus hang out with harry i mean damn you made it look like they are best friends. Also what kind of name is reilly and i mean seriously one single person cant have that much of an effect on people. I mean all it took her to say was ron tell hermione your feelings and nect think you know there making out no story no nothing. Another thing what kind of name is reilly and why are you makeing her look lets face it a WHORE. I mean damn not only do you have poor knowlodge of the harry potter story you put in a total whore into teh story and everyone is acting like a damn pervert"

Jesus. Thank you so much for caring about my story. Obviously you love trying to make people feel bad, but you really aren't. Yes I have read the books, yes I have seen the movies. And yes I AM MAKING ALL THIS UP! Jeeze. I don't need to follow the story line of the books if I didn't have to. You keep criticizing my story, then why the fuck are you reading it?

You keep acting like your all tough shit. It's a fucking story! Seriously, get a life.


	18. 2nd authors note

Well, I must say. I am a bit happy and angry.

"Eliot" I do accept your apology, but not what you said in your past reviews. Although you may think it is your fault that I am not writing, you are wrong. School has started & I never have time to write anything.

Yes I am offended & displeased by your actions, but I got over it. You didn't like my story…I understand. No one said you had to. But what you said was wrong, not just to me, but to everyone else who writes these kinds of stories. I was having fun, it had nothing to do with making sense.

Forgive & forget. It's all done with.

Now ** to those of you that actually enjoyed the story…**

I promise…promise…promise…that I will try to write more often. But school has been so hectic that I barely ever had time. But now that Christmas break is approaching I should have time to write a few chapters if I can think of something by then.

& IM SO FLIPPING SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HATE THIS STORY. IM JUST CREATIVE. Lol


End file.
